The kings of the swords: The golden demon and the silver idiot
by KageSekai
Summary: Su suerte nunca antes había sido tan mala sin importar cuantas veces lo pensara, pero ahora mismo le tocaba pagar el pecado de haber asesinado a una deidad, quien pensaría que el destino podía ser tan cruel con los idiotas que nacieron para batallar en contra del cielo mismo, pues ahora un nuevo mundo será el que presencie a dos grandes idiotas. Godou x Harem/Doni x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Título.- Los idiotas de las espadas.**

 **Crossfic: Bleach x Campione!**

 _Su suerte nunca antes había sido tan mala sin importar cuantas veces lo pensara, pero ahora mismo al parecer le tocaba pagar el pecado de haber asesinado a una deidad, quien pensaría que el destino podía ser tan cruel con los idiotas que nacieron para batallar en contra del cielo mismo, pues ahora un nuevo mundo será el que presencie a dos grandes idiotas cuando Kusanagi Godou y Salvatore Doni terminan en el mundo de Bleach._

* * *

 **[Viaje a otro mundo]**

No podía pensar en nada que no fuera destruir lo primero que encontrara. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan enfadado con la vida misma o con el destino, que tipo de broma pesada era la que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, vaya que nunca antes había deseado tanto usar el poder del Jabalí para dejar que destruyera todo y él lo observara con gozo en su mirada.

La única cosa que podía sentir en esos momentos era el mayor odio que haya sentido en la vida y no era para poco cuando se encontraba en su situación. Simplemente esperaba pacientemente que sus poderes se recuperaran con la clara intención de destruir al idiota responsable de que regresara a dicho hermoso lugar, aquel hermoso pasadizo que lo mandaría posiblemente al final de los tiempos o a un mundo totalmente nuevo donde no existiera nada más que destrucción.

– No estás feliz de que esto está pasando, Godou – Una molesta voz resonó en el vacío en el que se encontraban viajando y esta llego hasta sus oídos con la clara intención de poder dar su alegre mensaje, pero vaya que no tendría ni una sola oportunidad de hacer pensar a Godou que eso era algo sumamente bueno ni nada parecido.

Cayendo en un pasaje de hadas había dos personas. Un caucásico joven adulto de unos 22 años de un rubio cabello ligeramente salvaje de unos azules ojos y cuyo rostro era tan hermoso como una perla, pues sus finas facciones como su encanto natural lo hacían ver como un príncipe de ensueño. Una playera hawaiana abierta dejando ver su entrenado cuerpo y un pantalón corto era la vestimenta del joven, más en su espalda llevaba una larga funda donde dentro había una espada real con la cual había estado batallando, esa persona era el 6to rey de mundo conocido como Salvatore Doni.

El otro joven era un chico que aparentaba tener 16 años de un corto cabello negro alborotado en puntas ligeramente salvajes que junto con su morena piel resaltaban sus oscuros ojos como el azabache, su rostro salvaje comparado con el de su compañero era normal pero que tenía el parecido al de un delincuente cuando mantenía un constante ceño fruncido como lo tenía en esos momentos. Su ropa era una camisa azul de manga larga debajo de una playera blanca de manga corta y un pantalón azul oscuro, esa persona era el 7mo rey conocido como Kusanagi Godou.

Ambos reyes demonios habían terminado de enfrentarse a dos deidades problemáticas donde una de ellas se relacionó con las hadas y en su última instancia de victoria es que provoco que ambos terminaran en un pasaje de hadas a un desconocido destino, más no es que le preocupara en lo más mínimo a Godou cuando ya había viajado a otro mundo cuando fue el evento del universo de Fairy Tail junto con Annie Charlton.

Pero una cosa era viajar con el único asesino de dioses a quien toleraba junto con su querida hermana jurada y otra muy diferente era el tener que viajar con Doni, esas condiciones no eran para nada equitativas en lo más mínimo. En aquellos momentos Godou debía de planificar a una sorprendente velocidad las acciones que pensaban tomar cuando llegaran al nuevo mundo, pues aún recordaba cuando tanto él como John Pluto Smith llegaron para salvar a ciertas magas de un terrible destino.

Era muy probable que ambos terminaran o en un mundo lleno de batallas o en un mundo donde las pocas batallas que hay son de un poder increíble, entonces el uso de una autoridad en específico apareció en su mente y se preparó para cuando saliera del paisaje el usara sus poderes como Doni, aunque este último también podría ser el responsable de que usara su poder fuera de su rival.

Podía sentir como el final del pasaje se acercaba y una poderosa luz lo cegó violentamente…

* * *

Cuando dijo que estaba preparado para lo que sea que fuera una vez saliera del corredor de hadas, nunca se había imaginado que terminaría… en una calmada cuidad.

Grandes y blancos edificios se extendían a donde la vista llegaba y un hermoso cielo celeste gobernaba junto con el brillo del sol amarillento. Godou podía ver la escritura típica de kanjis con lugares donde se observaban los Hiraganas y Katakanas, cosa que demostraba que se encontraba en Japón para su sorpresa, pero entonces decidió observar por todas partes en búsqueda de quien fue responsable de su viaje y quien también era su compañero.

Sin importar donde mirara no podía encontrar rastro alguno de Salvatore Doni bajo ninguna circunstancia y eso no le hacía para nada feliz a Godou. Con su habilidad atlética obtenida de cuando jugaba béisbol y junto con su cuerpo como Campione es que Godou salió corriendo a alta velocidad, pues no tener vigilado a Doni podría ser el peor error de cualquier persona en el universo pudiera cometer.

Debido a su desesperación de observar en multitudes es que se detenía de vez en cuando para ver a cada persona, en cualquier caso podría buscar con alguna de sus divinidades de [Velocidad Divina] hasta sentir el arder de su instinto de batalla.

– Godou – Una voz en su espalda resonó en sus oídos mientras volteaba para ver a la persona que se encontraba buscando. Salvatore Doni quien traía consigo bolsas de plástico con diversos víveres hablo al joven de negros cabellos, pero Godou parpadeo incrédulo al ver a Doni con objetos que no llevaba originalmente como no llevar su espada consigo – Por fin apareces, llevo años buscándote – Comento Doni con una sonrisa tranquila pero llena de un encanto de un galante hombre malicioso hablando con alguien a quien robarle su alma, pero Godou parecía cada vez más confundido cuando Doni hablaba.

– Acaso tu idiotez es tan increíble que no puedes contar los minutos, solo han pasado cerca de 2 minutos a lo máximo desde que salimos del pasaje – Comento Godou al joven rubio quien soltó una sonora risa divertida – ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Ligeramente preocupado es que Godou pregunto del motivo de risa de Doni, entonces el apuesto hombre sonrió con su típica sonrisa frívola que le daba mala espina a Godou.

– Me parece divertido ver que apenas has salido del pasaje cuando yo llevo 10 años en este mundo – Los ojos de Godou observaron incrédulos a Doni quien dijo esas palabras – Debido a que no estabas aquí es que me aburrí mucho, pero encontré diversas formas de divertirme mientras te encontraba – Godou esperaba que no fueran cosas ilegales – Incluso ahora tengo una esposa y cuatro hijos,

–… Qué – Un minuto entero de silencio incomodo mientras las palabras de Doni se aclaraban en su cabeza.

Doni al ver la expresión de incredibilidad de Godou lo invito a explicarle todo en un café cercano donde conocía a un par de personas que con _gusto_ le darían lo que quisiera, aunque Godou exigió toda la información tan pronto como fuera posible.

* * *

 **Y con esto acabamos el prólogo de esta nueva serie.**

 **Esta es una de las muchas secuelas de [Un Campione En Tierras Desconocidas], más específicamente la del universo Bleach donde Godou y Doni tienen una vida en aquel mundo donde hay unos ligeros cambios en la historia.**

 **Quien es la mujer lo suficientemente valiente o idiota para desposar a Doni y que tipo de personas serán sus hijas, además de cómo fue que sucedió algo como eso, todo eso se resolverá en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Sucesos de 10 años]**

El viento frío de la noche golpeaba su cuerpo con suavidad y debido al silencio es que todo era un romántico momento para pensar en todo lo que había pasado recientemente. Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas que no podían obtener respuestas fácilmente y la única persona capaz de explicarle sobre todo lo que pasaba, resultaba ser una de las pocas personas a quienes realmente no podía tolerar bajo ninguna circunstancia, incluso con la poca información que Doni le brindo durante su plática podía entender casi todo.

El rey de la espada había llegado 10 años antes que él cuando salió del portal de las hadas y le explico de forma vaga muchas cosas de las cuales pensaba debería de enterarse, uno de los temas que más curiosidad tenía sin duda alguna, era la de como logro obtener una mujer con quien unir su vida en sagrado matrimonio, aunque no esperaba mucho de su explicación y aunque fue algo digno de Doni, ciertamente dijo cosas interesantes que podrían servir un poco.

Pues aun cuando al parecer ambos habían salido al mismo tiempo, Salvatore Doni había llegado en un lapso de 10 años antes que Godou y en ese evento es que Doni se entretuvo en el nuevo mundo donde inicio la rutina típica de Salvatore Doni, donde trabajaba para ciertos grupos del bajo mundo para obtener dinero así como algunos aliados y luego demostrar su poder sobre humano para tomar control por base del miedo, motivo por el cual Doni tenía papeles cuando no era de aquel mundo y tenía mucho dinero en una cuenta propia en un banco famoso.

Más un día en una misión conoció a Masaki y pase a que en un inició Masaki no toleraba a Doni, poco a poco Masaki se interesaba más y más en el joven rubio cuando la terminaba salvando de diversos problemas con seres extraños con máscaras blancas que cubrían su rostro, pero un día Masaki fue salvada nuevamente por Doni y esa vez ella se le confeso y aunque Doni lo ignoro por completo al no serle interesante, de algún modo Masaki termino por convencer a Doni de casarse.

El idiota continuaba siendo un idiota y eso no se podía dudar, pero cuando se encontraba hablando de su "familia", se comportaba un poco más serio de lo que Godou podía pensar. Una vez que Doni puso al corriente a Godou es que lo invito a conocer a su familia con una sonrisa que le daba nada más que malas espinas, pero admitía tener una gran curiosidad de la mujer que logro enamorar a Doni, más necesitaba tiempo para procesar toda la información que había recibido de golpe.

El brillo oscuro del cielo que era únicamente alumbrado por las infantas estrellas del nocturno firmamento, la plateada luna brillaba con toda majestuosidad siendo noche de luna llena el día en que llego.

Lo poco que sabía era que se encontraba en Karakura, un lugar que no existía en su mundo.

Aquel pueblo era sumamente tranquilo hasta donde podía ver y realmente no se parecía a Fiore que era un mundo quedado en la magia durante el periodo de la era Sengoku más o menos, pues en el mundo actual donde se encontraban era un mundo manejado por la tecnología y lo bueno era que aceptaban el ¥ como moneda nacional y eso le permitió encontrar un hotel donde pasar la noche y pensar en lo que pasaba.

– No es de ti estar tan callado o pensativo fuera de batalla – Una elocuente como hermosa voz inolvidable llego a sus oídos – Sabes tan bien como yo que no lograras nada observando el brillo de las estrellas o la luna, acaso el ver que tu igual tuvo una mejor vida que la tuya te haya afectado o es el hecho de que no puedes esconder los celos que tienes de su perfecta vida – Comento con burla la hermosa voz y Godou volteo a ver a la dueña de dicha voz.

Una hermosa mujer de un largo cabello rojo escarlata que llegaba un poco antes de sus pies y que tenía mechones protegiendo con suavidad el lado izquierdo de su frente dejando el lado izquierdo ligeramente desprotegido. Su piel era hermosamente pálida casi parecida a la nieve y eso hacía relucir sus hermosos ojos castaños que brillaban con un tinte rojo carmesí, Un rostro fino con facciones ligeramente salvajes le daban el encanto de una reina amable pero dictadora cuya belleza rivalizaba con la de los dioses. La hermosa mujer tenía como única "prenda" las sabanas de la cama donde descansaba tiempo atrás, incluso dicha tela blanca no cubría completamente su gran busto, pero eso le daba una increíble belleza que solo él conocía.

– No digas idioteces como esa, Irene – Hablo Godou con una suave sonrisa – Si existe una mujer capaz de quitarle siquiera un poco de idiotez a Doni seré la 2da persona más feliz del mundo, la única otra persona más feliz sería Sr. Andreas – Viejo amigo de la infancia de Doni como su leal mayordomo y quien tenía muchos más problemas que Godou lidiando con Doni – Hay algo en este mundo que no me agrada del todo, una sensación que la hermosa luna intenta ocultar – Informo Godou a la hermosa mujer de rojos cabellos.

– Si quieres salir a buscar pelea entonces ve, pero si vas a quedarte viendo la luna por la ventana… bien podrías ver a tu amada en la cama – Irene había abandonado por completo la blanca tela para poner su cuerpo encima del de su amado – Yo, Irene Belserion, soy la mejor opción para observar durante tus noches y días – Hablo con orgullo digno de ella mientras una sonrisa nacía en la cara de Godou.

Debido a la capacidad visual de los reyes demonios es que Godou podía ver entre toda la oscuridad del cuarto como si fuera de día. El hermoso cuerpo de Irene era completamente visible, desde sus grandes montañas como su oscurecida aureola y sus hermosos pezones hasta su delgada cintura que caía hasta sus anchas caderas perfectas para el parto y su regordete trasero, realmente un cuerpo divino creado por los dioses.

Irene era uno de los pocos siervos que tenía por el derecho divino nombrado como **[El mar de los centenares de dragones]** por la asamblea de Greenwich y era el poder que había usurpado de Ryujin junto con su control del mar y el rayo.

También contaba con unas cuantas divinidades del mundo de Fairy Tail como Annie, pero la mayoría no era realmente muy llamativa comparada con la de su mundo o con la de los dioses con quienes había batallado en el pasado, los labios de Irene se juntaron con los suyos regresando a Godou de sus pensamientos.

– Algo está llamando suavemente mi instinto – No sabía el que o el porqué, pero había algo fuera en la cuidad que le hacía sentir un deseo de batalla inferior al de un dios, pero una cosa hacía a su instinto arder con deseos de batalla.

– Olvida eso por el momento y concéntrate en mí – Irene hablo en el oído de Godou con cariño y sensualidad – Regresa a la cama o te llevare por la fuerza – Godou sintió como una sonrisa salvaje surgía de su rostro con las palabras de Irene, pues ambos eran personas con el título de reyes y ambos buscaban demostrar que eran las personas dominantes entre ellos.

Godou decidió dejar temporalmente el tema con un suave suspiro y se levantó para ir a donde Irene le indicaba. No es como si no conociera ya la habitación del hotel donde pago por una noche, pero tenía planeado dejar que su hermosa dragona hiciera lo que deseara mientras los pensamientos que solo traían consigo un enorme dolor de cabeza desaparecían.

 _0-0-0-0-AL OTRO LADO DE KARAKURA-0-0-0-0_

El hermoso brillo natural creado por la naturaleza y las divinidades, iluminaba los lugares más oscuros de Japón y en una de las esquinas abandonadas de Karakura es que se encontraban 5 poderosas entidades, donde cuatro eran seres de cuerpos bípedos escamosos que variaban sus colores de verde, azul, morado y gris, dichos seres comían algo de forma voraz.

Los 4 seres eran bípedos de cuerpos escamosos y jorobados donde tenían grandes como firmes piernas o patas traseras con filosas garras, una larga cola caía en su espalda y de su cuerpo caían 2 brazos o patas delanteras cortas y su cuello algo largo que terminaba con una cara parecida al de un cocodrilo pero con una máscara blanca que formaba un caimán o un dragón de komodo, aunque en general era más parecido a la raza de Rapaces o mejor conocidos como Velociraptores.

Sentado en una parte de la calle observando a los raptores el cómo devoraban a su enemigo destinado se encontraba un hombre. Un cabello castaño claro alborotado en suaves puntas que tenía un largo mechón cayendo en el centro de su rostro al punto de tocar su nariz y su piel ligeramente bronceada quedaba a la perfección con sus ojos de una tonalidad avellana, su rostro monótono carente de emociones quedaba perfectamente bien con su mirada aburrida mientras esperaba a que sus compañeros terminaran. El hombre llevaba una armadura de cuerpo completo de hueso donde tanto pectoral como brazos formaban un tipo de armadura blanca y un pantalón con la misma constitución, más en sus piernas se encontraban protuberancias como tres dagas y el final de sus extremidades (manos y pies) tenía oscuras uñas algo afiladas.

– _Nuevamente no planeas comer_ – La voz de una de las criaturas rapaces sonó mientras observaba al único de su raza que no comía – _Nos preocupamos de que desaparezcas sino comes un poco, te pido que mínimo le des una probada_ – La raptora de cuerpo como máscara con líneas azules comento mientras llevaba un pedazo de carne de su víctima a su compañero – _Por favor Owaku_ – Pidió la raptora con una triste mirada.

– **Te agradezco tu preocupación Blue, pero sabes que si como a un ser con un reishi increíble, existe la mínima posibilidad de que mi poder aumente violentamente y ustedes mueran por el poder que tendría** – Informo Owaku a la raptora quien bajo la cabeza entristecida – **No pongas esa mirada y continua comiendo, entre más fuertes se hagan ustedes, más rápido podremos vivir sin miedo alguno a ser separados** – Blue levanto la mirada con una sonrisa no totalmente convencida de las palabras de su compañero.

Owaku conociendo a su compañera es que con simpleza trajo su largo hocico a su presente y con ternura planto un beso. La suavidad de los fríos labios del humano chocaba con la escamosa piel del raptor, era un beso que cualquier simple pareja se daría como un mensaje de amor o demostrar a la pareja que se encontraba totalmente bien y vaya que sirvió cuando el raptor sonrió con suavidad, entonces regresando con sus compañeros es que continúo devorando el cuerpo del ser vivo vestido con negro.

Owaku giro suavemente la cabeza cuando una sensación conocida se hizo presente y no quería que ese grupo supiera todavía de ellos – **Blue, Delta, Charlotte, Echo, nos vamos** – Las nombradas observaron al joven hombre quien se levantó y entonces un poder empezó a emanar en él.

Cuando su poder se elevo es que la parte baja de su boca fue cubierta por un tipo de mandíbula con filosos dientes y una alteración en el espacio tiempo se abrió al chasquear sus dedos, entonces las 4 raptores fueron corriendo a cumplir con las órdenes del más fuerte del grupo alejándose así del cuerpo casi ya devorado de lo que quedaba del ser con oscuros ropajes y una vez las raptores entraron al portal, el hombre entró también para cerrar la puerta.

En lo alto del cielo unas personas llegaron para ver como en el suelo se encontraba un nuevo soldado caído y destrozado, con pena en su mirar es que dieron media vuelta con tal de informar a la base central de que enviaran a otro nuevo compañero para proteger aquella cuidad que empezaba a tener un record de Shinigamis muertos en un lapso irreal de tiempo.

 _0-0-0-0-EN OTRA PARTE DE KARAKURA-0-0-0-0_

El hermoso brillo de la noche iluminada por un millar de hermosas estrellas en lo alto del cielo volvía la tierra de Japón en un hermoso brillo. En una hermosa clínica que también era una hermosa casa construida de manera no tan reciente pero que debía de tener al menos unos 40 años, pero en lo que parecía ser una zona subterránea de gran tamaño (toda la cuadra más o menos) es que se encontraban un total de 3 personas.

Parado enfrente de Doni se encontraba un joven de la edad que Godou aparentaba con un cabello color naranja bastante puntiagudo a decir verdad que tenía una tez ligeramente bronceada y que tenía unos afilados ojos de un color avellana que podía darle el aspecto de un delincuente a cualquiera que lo observara, la verdad el joven no se le podía llamar guapo sino peligroso por su mirada salvaje que era más notoria que la de Godou. Aquel joven usaba una playera blanca de manga larga holgada debajo de lo que parecía ser la parte superior de un kimono de manga larga de color negro y un hakama negro atado por un obi blanco, el joven llevaba una enorme zambato en sus dos manos pero contaba con una respiración agitada como heridas en su cuerpo.

A su derecha se encontraba una niña de 10 años de edad que tenía un corto cabello negro corto que estaba a escasos centímetros para llegar a los hombros y debido a que su cabello estaba peinado a los lados es que su frente estaba totalmente expuesta, su blanca piel así como sus ojos de un color negro cual azabache hacían un ligero contraste con su rostro inocente pero con unas facciones que le daban la impresión de una chica rebelde o peligrosa. La salvaje pero inocente niña vestía el mismo atuendo que el del joven de naranjas cabellos, más la espada en mano era una sencilla katana cuyo filo brillaba de una hermosa manera.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban exhaustos de la batalla de entrenamiento que era rutinario en la noche, pero había algo que no se podía comparar con otras veces y eso se vería reflejado en cómo se movía su padre durante la batalla. Doni quien siempre había demostrado su habilidad en la espada (su único fuerte) en todo enfrentamiento o entrenamiento en contra de sus hijos, un recuerdo del pasado despertó en su corazón como en sus memorias que le hacían imposible el pensar en otra cosa que no usar la mayor parte de su poder.

Aunque no había cantado ni un solo hechizo que activara sus poderes divinos, su cuerpo emanaba un aura que no podía ser cortada y en su brazo una fuerza que cortaría hasta la misma existencia a la mitad. Olvidando el límite de sus hijos incapaces de darle una batalla en todo su esplendor es que siempre se había limitado, pero ahora que el encuentro con su eterno rival como persona destinada había reavivado las flamas de batallas que el mundo casi nunca le ofrecía.

Doni con esa idea en mente es que se preparaba para moverse en contra de sus hijos con su habilidad ganada en batallas a muerte. La imagen de un joven de negros cabellos que había detenido su espada en una ocasión continuaba caliente en su memoria y eso provoco que su sangre ardiera como en pocas ocasiones, entonces los hijos preparados para el acercamiento de su padre tenían poco tiempo antes de que un verdadero peligro los atacara y los llevara a las puertas de la muerte.

– **[Getsuga Tenshou]/ [Yoru o Kido]** (Colmillo lunar que penetra el cielo)/ (Lanza de la noche) – Ambos hermanos nombraron su técnica más fuerte con tal de poder evitar que el ataque de su padre diera de lleno, ambos hermanos dieron de si todo lo que podían esperando que eso funcionara siquiera un poco.

Un tipo de onda como la luna creciente hecho a base de pura energía de un color azul celeste con los bordes blancos salió de la zambato del joven, un ataque suave y galante lleno de dignidad que no muchos podrían lograr incluso con practica y una lanza negra cual el infinito espacio se formó con un poder oscuro con toques morados que fueron pulidos al punto donde las vibraciones cortaban el suelo por donde pasaban, esas técnicas eran las mejores de su arsenal.

 _[CRASH]_

Como se lo esperaban es que su padre había destrozado ambos ataques con la mera Bokken que tenía como arma. Los dos jóvenes temblaron de miedo como en pocas veces cuando su padre no se contenía, pronto podrían ver la entrada al reino de la muerte por el corte de su padre que no estaba destinado a fallar… a menos que una persona interfiriera como sucedió, pues Doni tuvo que saltar hacía atrás antes de impactar su espada en contra de sus adversarios.

– Es suficiente Doni – El nombrado volteo a ver a la dueña de tal poderosa como elegante voz.

Una hermosa mujer que debía de tener treinta y tantos años pero que parecía estar apenas en sus 25 años. Su cabello castaño-rubio ondulado era lago pues llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda con unos suaves mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro y dejando expuesta su frente, su blanca piel cual porcelana así como sus hermosos ojos castaños cual caramelo quedaban perfectamente con su rostro de facciones finas como maduras de un encantador ángel. Una blusa de manga larga color blanco debajo de un suéter color crema de manga larga y pero que portaba un delantal rosado pastel, aunque incluso con esa ropa es que su generoso busto se notaba siendo posiblemente una copa-F y usaba también una falda larga color negro, esa hermosa dama se llamaba Kurosaki Masaki y era la esposa de Doni.

– Pueden ir a descansar y comer el desayuno que Yuzu preparo, pero deben de cambiarse antes de entrar a la casa, entendieron, Karin, Ichigo – Los dos jóvenes asintieron para entonces caminar dificultosamente.

Fueron unos largos diez minutos donde ambos hijos se marchaban adoloridos. Masaki observaba a Doni con una mirada acusadora que poco parecía importarle a Doni, pero Masaki conociendo a su esposo es que no podía dejar de preguntarse "que le hizo actuar como si de verdad batallara a muerte con sus hijos" eso no era el estilo de su marido a la hora de entrenar.

– Piensas hablar o tengo que sacarte la información por las malas – Alzo una ceja Masaki mientras decía tales palabras a su marido – Sé que son pocos los Hollows que pueden entretenerte al ser un rey demonio asesino de dioses de otro mundo, pero nunca antes te había visto atacar a ninguno de nuestros hijos como si fueran enemigos a los que asesinar, algo sucedió el día de hoy y quiero que me lo cuentes – Ordeno la hermosa mujer con una expresión seria que recordaba a Andrea Rivera a la hora de regañarlo.

– Una sensación de batalla regresa a mi cuerpo cuando recuerdo un evento grabado en lo profundo de mi corazón – Comento Doni con una retorcida sonrisa en cara – La sensación de querer batallar contra un oponente del pasado llena mi cuerpo como si fueran flamas inapagables, mi espada ruega por el derramamiento de sangre entre oponentes que dan de sí con tal de terminar la vida del otro y obtener una victoria de un solo lado – Doni con su dedo índice paso el flojo filo de la Bokken sabiendo que no lo cortaría.

– Así que encontraste a un rival que te ha dado la sensación de batalla – Pregunto curiosa Masaki ante lo que podía entender de las palabras de su esposo, más que eso fuera posible no le cuadraba conociendo en persona el poder que emanaba su esposo cuando se ponía serio en una batalla – Entiendo eso por ser tu esposa, pero tus hijos no pueden ser ese reemplazo bajo ninguna circunstancia – Informo la hermosa mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía una mirada enfadada en su esposo.

Masaki podía ser la esposa de Doni así como la mujer capaz de "mantener" a raya a Doni desde su unión en sagrado matrimonio, pero Doni era un Campione no importa por donde se mirase y el poder mantenerlo a raya siendo él el más cercano a ser catalogado como hijo legítimo de Epimeteo entre los 7 reyes demonios, era sin duda un acto mucho más allá de lo que una persona pudiera pensar y esa era una verdad absoluta, pues incluso Masaki debía de pasar por muchas cosas para que Doni se controlara cuando algo había llamado su atención.

Doni buscaba retos desde el día que había pisado aquella tierra y cuando nada por el momento se lo dio, es que no tuvo más remedio que buscar a Godou durante todo el tiempo que estuviera presente en aquel mundo… pero durante 4 años nunca hubo ninguna pista de su compañero asesino de dioses y eso no era bueno, pues aunque jugara un centenar de juegos de aquel mundo y trabajara para el bajo mundo como lo hacía en el suyo… no había nada interesante que hacer.

Pero un día empezó a ver seres extraños con máscaras blancas y en un caso logro salvar a una persona de ellos, pero las bestias incrédulas del poder de Doni… desaparecieron como si fueran meras bolsas de polvo, pues el poder del rey demonio provocaba una poderosa presión de poder espiritual y eso volvía a cada Hollow lo suficientemente débil como para no tolerar el mínimo poder del cuerpo de un Campione en polvo, pero después de un tiempo es que algo cambio con los seres blancos y no se volvían polvo.

Entonces esos seres peleaban con Doni para poder comérselo y obtener su poder espiritual… pero ninguno de los Hollows había podido dañar una sola vez a Doni en batallas y eso era constantemente aburrido, pues aunque matase unos segundos el aburrimiento que tenía en aquellos y actuales momentos, ellos continuaban sirviendo su labor de ser meras presas a las cuales eliminar por ser un mero y sencillo juego.

Uno de esos muchos días de aburrimiento es que combatió a un Hollow que parecía fuerte sin saber que había salvado a Masaki en dicho evento. Doni ignoraba con facilidad todo lo que no fuera interesante y ya sea para bien o para mal, algo en Masaki había llamado la atención del asesino de dioses que tenía la intención de descubrir el poder que residía dentro de Masaki quien no era una Campione. Masaki nunca tuvo un interés en Doni más allá de un agradecimiento por salvarla en varias ocasiones de los Hollows que la superaban en número o en fuerza, hasta el evento del Gran Pescador, donde su vida si peligraba de no ser por Doni.

El Hollow no tenía nada que ver con su vida en peligro y Doni no solo asesino al patético ser que pensaba podía estar a la par del rey demonio sino que a su vez había usado su brazo de plata y corto las líneas de su poder, algo buscaba arrebatarle su poder junto con la vida por la fuerza que la unía a dicho ser, pero Doni corto aquello que no podía ser cortado y la salvo nuevamente, entonces Masaki observo a Doni con un nuevo ángulo y eso provoco un sonrojo en la misma y durante 8 meses es que logro convencer al rey asesino de dioses de casarse con ella.

– Si quieres pelear a muerte contra alguien o buscas una batalla en estos momentos, bien, ve y tenla… _PERO NO CON NUESTROS HIJOS_ – Bramó Masaki con una vena en la cabeza mientras un hermoso demonio aparecía en la espalda de la dama y eso provoco que Doni sonriera crudamente por la posibilidad de que su esposa no lo perdonara tan fácilmente, entonces con un suspiro tomo su Bokken y la guardo en una funda que llevaba consigo.

– Tengo hambre – Decidiendo ignorar por completo el regaño de su esposa como si no fuera nada especial es que Doni empezó a caminar hacía la salida del sótano como de la zona de entrenamiento, Masaki suspiro para caminar a su lado y tomar la mano de Doni quien simplemente regreso el gesto – Hoy fue un día sumamente aburrido y tengo la intención de distraerme de una forma y otra – Con un tono suave es que la mano de Doni se alejó de las manos de Masaki y esta paso al trasero de la dama que se sonrojo.

– Pervertido – Susurro con una sonrisa pervertida Masaki mientras su mano pasaba con recelo la zona del pantalón donde se encontraba la anatomía del joven – Aunque creo que yo también lo soy un poco – Comento con una suave sonrisa, entonces Doni tomo la mano de Masaki y la hizo girar para verla a los ojos – Pensar que un idiota como tú haría mi corazón bailar así, idiota – Los labios de Doni sellaron la boca de Masaki con un suave y amoroso beso que no sería raro ver en una pareja.

Ambos subieron a la sala de la casa mientras abandonaban en el sótano así como zona de entrenamiento y el lugar obtuvo una oscuridad cuando no había gente que necesitara del fuego para ver, entonces Doni sonrió esperando el día en que él y Godou pudieran chocar nuevamente espadas en contra del otro y así poder tener una batalla digna del instinto asesino y de supervivencia de un Campione, aunque por el momento esperaría para tener todas las piezas en orden y eso incluía que Godou subirá un par de niveles antes de empezar la bátala.

* * *

El hermoso brillo que ocurría durante la salida del sol y la desaparición de la luna era lo que provoco el despertar del joven rey demonio que gobernaba sobre la victoria. El hermoso como rojizo brillo golpeo con suavidad tras las blancas cortinas y debido a que golpeaban los cerrados parpados del rey, es que la luz provoco cierta molesta, Godou abrió los ojos cuando la luz continuo molestando su sueño y observo su alrededor, donde la habitación del hotel no había cambiado mucho salvo por su ropa tirada en todas partes del cuarto.

Volteando a su derecha es que Irene descansaba cómodamente en la suave cama King Size que fue el lugar donde su noche de pasión sucedió e incluso pudo observar la basta cantidad de condones todavía llenos en partes del suelo, aunque se hubieran terminado y por eso es que parte de aquella sustancia salía todavía de Irene… la resistencia de un Campione no se basaba únicamente en las batallas después de todo e Irene como otras magas sabían muy bien eso.

– Es bueno ver que este despierto – Una nueva voz llamó la atención de Godou y observo a la dueña de una voz que ya conocía.

Una hermosa joven que aparentaba tener 18 años de un hermoso cabello negro lacio que llegaba hasta el final de la espalda así como dos mechones que caían a los lados de su rostro dejando su frente expuesta así como la imagen de un tipo de u con diversos puntos. Su blanca piel era tan pálida que parecía que se rompería con un simple rose con algo y aquellos hermosos ojos negros cual obsidiana brillaban hermosamente, su rostro fino como infantil le daban un misterioso encanto aunque tuviera una actitud digna de una sierva. La hermosa dama se encontraba totalmente desnuda dejando ver desde su cuello hasta sus hombros que bajaban a sus largos brazos delicados, sus grandes pechos que dejaban ver su rosada aureola color cereza así como unos pezones invertidos, su delgada cintura bajaba hasta unas anchas caderas y su redondo trasero era sumamente hermoso, sus largas y bien formadas piernas, aunque algo difícil de no resaltar serían sus cuernos que salían detrás de su cabeza.

– Seilah – Godou nombro al demonio que una vez perteneció al Tártaros y ahora formaba parte de su [Pandemonio] que era una divinidad otorgada por un dios demonio de la tierra de Fiore – Ayer te invoque – Pregunto Godou cuando observo a su pequeña demonio fuera de su mundo, entonces la Etherias se sonrojo y camino a donde su amo con pasos delicados, aunque Godou pudo notar ciertos restos de semen como de algunas cuantas marcas en su cuerpo.

– Fue Mavis-sama quien me invoco en realidad – Seilah había llegado a donde Godou junto con unos papeles – Aunque fue Aruji-sama quien me uso en realidad – Las blancas mejillas de Seilah se iluminaron de un hermoso rojo carmesí cuando se sentó a la derecha de la cama junto con su señor y mostro una pila de papeles que tenía – Esto es el papeleo que se necesita para la vivienda en este nuevo mundo, además de que están las hojas para la inscripción de cualquier escuela y un mapa que habla de las mejores de la zona – Godou tomo los papeles y se sorprendió para entonces soltar una sonrisa.

– Sin duda deberé de elogiarla y recompensarla luego – Comento Godou con un tono amoroso – Y esto es para ti – Con cuidado es que Godou tomo uno de los brazos de Seilah y la empujo a donde él para unir sus labios en un tierno beso, pero aunque Seilah se puso rígida por el repentino acto… no tardó mucho en disfrutar del dulce beso que le daba su señor.

Seilah una vez se separó del beso es que regreso al **[Pandemonio]** para poder descansar una vez más y Godou entonces se levantó de la cama y una misteriosa luz blanca lo rodeo al instante y una camisa roja con la imagen de un dragón negro así como una playera blanca abierta y un pantalón negó cubrió su cuerpo, vaya que aprender la magia de [Re-equipo] había sido de lo más útil.

Godou pasó su vista a la hermosa mujer pelirroja acostada dulcemente en la cama y con cuidado movió su cuerpo – Irene despierta – Con un tono suave es que el joven rey demonio intentaba hacer que la reina dragón despertara, entonces Irene abrió sus hermosos ojos y levanto su cuerpo mientras se estiraba un poco para despertar adecuadamente.

– Buenos días Danna-sama – Hablo Irene una vez levantada de la cama – Y qué es lo que haremos el día de hoy – Pregunto la hermosa reina dragona a su compañero como rey y esposo, entonces el joven le respondió con sencillez.

– Iremos a la escuela – Irene parpadeo un par de veces confundida con dicha oración.

* * *

Caminando por una parte tranquila de Karakura es que Godou caminaba junto con Irene quien llevaba una playera de tirantes color rojo intenso con la imagen de un dragón así como un chaleco blanco de piel de tigre blanco y un ajustado pantalón de mezclilla que resaltaba su trasero como sus piernas y terminaba con unos tacones negro, aunque era una ropa normal (salvo por el chaleco) que cualquier mujer podía conseguir y portar, dichas prendas en el cuerpo de Irene eran increíbles.

– Así que quieres que actué como tu tutor legal y use los papeles que el hada le dijo al demonio del gobierno te entregara y así puedas iniciar la escuela en este nuevo mundo – Pregunto Irene el plan que su esposo le comento una vez se habían despertado, aunque era más parecido a uno de los típicos planes que el hada rubia que casi siempre intentaba competir en contra de ella como líder o igual del rey, aunque ambas sabían que eso no era posible.

– Es la mejor manera de conocer este mundo y realmente desearía poder asistir a una escuela de ser posible – En Magnolia no existían academias como lo eran la de mundos normales y Godou prefería estudiar en dicho mundo con tal de vivir aquello que no podía en Magnolia – Además, podría conocer a un par de amigos en este nuevo mundo y no estar rodeado de tantas mujeres como Erika y las demás – Poco a poco Godou había aceptado su amor a sus compañeras, pero eso era algo nuevo que él no aceptaba en su totalidad.

La pareja caminaba donde el mapa que Mavis le indico tras una larga búsqueda de buenas escuelas a las cuales el joven rey demonio podía ir a inscribirse, pero una sensación invadió el cuerpo de Godou en menos de un instante, aunque Irene también lo sintió aunque en menor escala que la de su amo y señor, pero entonces…

 _[KYAAAAAAA]_

El grito de una dama resonó en la zona y como Irene suponía, Godou salió corriendo sin siquiera decir ni una sola palabra o escuchar una sola protesta de su parte o de la de alguien. Era sin duda algo que Godou haría después de todo y por eso es que pensaba retirarse con tal de que su amo se divirtiera con aquellas bestias con el nivel de una bestia divina y 4 ancestros divinos, ella cumpliría con su misión de inscribir a su amado en una escuela y si llegaba a necesitar de algún tipo de apoyo en la batalla, podía contar con los demonios que tenía en su espacio o en la hada rubia que pensaba era mejor que ella.

 _0-0-0-0-CON GODOU-0-0-0-0_

Siguiendo el lugar donde el gritó sonó, es que Godou había llegado a un parque de juegos típicos de las zonas rurales de Japón y en el centro se encontraban 4 bestias enmascaradas con la apariencia de raptores y un hombre que portaba una misteriosa como poderosa aura de maldad en todo su cuerpo, pero en el centro de esas criaturas es que podía observar a quien había dado el grito que lo hizo correr a donde estaba y debido a lo que observaba es que su poder empezaba a emanar de su cuerpo violentamente llamando la atención del grupo.

En el suelo rodeada de los 4 raptores se encontraba una joven de unos 16 años posiblemente de una estatura algo baja que tenía un cabello corto que apenas superaba el cuello con un mechón pasando en el centro de su frente hasta llegar al final de su rostro tocando el mechón largo que caía del lado derecho del rostro con una blanca piel cual durazno así como unos hermosos ojos negros que poco a poco perdían su brillo, su rostro serio pero inocente cuyas facciones le daban el encanto de una niña así como de una adulta eran sumamente hermosa. Su ropa constaba de la parte superior de un tipo de Yukata negro junto con un hakama del mismo color atado con un obi blanco y unos calcetines como sandalias de paja, además de que la dama llevaba una espada que era blanca en su totalidad y la niña como pudo observo a humano que había entrado en medio de lo que era su fin.

Los ojos negros cual obsidiana de Godou chocaron en contra de los ojos negros como el infinito espacio de la chica. Una llama se había prendido en Godou cuando observo que 5 criaturas estaban alrededor de tan joven dama y más aún, la misteriosa como oscura aura rodeaba toda la zona y eso incrementaba el deseo de batalla del joven rey demonio, entonces Delta observo al humano quien tenía un asombroso Reiatsu como el de ningún otro ser que hayan visto.

Como si sus pasos fueran como el viento, insonoros y agiles es que Delta había aparecido en la espalda de Godou con la intención de devorar al joven humano, pero antes de poder dar un simple mordisco al humano…

– **Delta escapa** – Owaku grito cuando noto que el joven de negros cabellos había movido sus pupilas a donde su compañera y eso indicaba que había observado el movimiento del rapaz, entonces Godou dio un poderoso golpe con su brazo derecho a una velocidad increíble y mando a volar a Delta – **Bastardo** – Enfurecido es que Owaku pensaba salir a batallar en contra del humano, más sus compañeras rapaces habían sido las 1ras en salir corriendo en contra del poderoso rey demonio quien gobernaba la victoria.

Godou observo como los rapaces se acercaban y entonces dio un salto hacia atrás cuando las garras de Charlie intentaron rasgar su pecho, luego impulsando la parte trasera del pie es que se empujó a sí mismo a la derecha esquivando un mordisco de Delta y con un ágil salto a la espalda es que logro evitar un ataque de Blue.

Godou quien desde el 1er movimiento del rapaz llamado Delta se encontraba reuniendo poder mágico y entones su cuerpo fue cubierto por una brillante luz, donde al finalizar una armadura negra como la obsidiana rodeo su cuerpo. Su pecho era cubierto por la parte superior de una armadura de escamas negras que formaba diversas protuberancias filosas, cubre brazos y guantes del mismo material con un tipo de espinas y como hombreras estaban dos cabezas de dragones que tenían los ojos negros y un pantalón del material negro pero con 3 espinas en la parte trasera del traje.

– " _Por las tierras de mi padre Osiris…"_ – Cantando palabras de poder, los rapaces salieron corriendo cuando Delta se levantó y se unió a sus 3 hermanas y fueron corriendo a donde se encontraba su presa, pero entonces un tipo de portal se abrió en el espacio entre los rapaces y Godou, de aquellos portales salieron entonces 8 caninos negros, chacales.

Los chacales salieron corriendo dividiéndose en 4 equipos formados por 2 chacales cada uno y fueron en contra de los rapaces, donde los rapaces intentaban morder a los caninos y estos esquivaban audazmente el ataque para que uno empezara a morder una parte del cuerpo de los rapaces y luego el otro viera donde podía atacar en lo que su compañero dañaba.

Echo con su largo hocico dio una fuerte mordida a uno de los chacales y lo mando lejos de ella y con su cola golpeo al segundo chacal y este término también herido y alejado por la fuerza del golpe, pero los chacales se levantaron y nuevamente corrieron a donde la rapaz y con sus colmillos volvieron a morder el cuerpo de Delta y usar sus garras, acto que cada uno de los chacales como rapaces repetía constantemente.

Godou quien observaba a las 8 bestias divinas invocadas de su derecho divino otorgado por Anubis y que la asamblea de Greenwich nombro como [Sovereign of the Necrópolis], la cual a diferencia del [Legión of Hungry Wolf] que había usurpado del dios Apolo que era convertirse en un lobo o invocar a un centenar de lobos hambrientos para que cazasen a su presa, el poder de Anubis le permitía abrir el portal a la tierra de los muertos del dios Egipcio y de ahí podría invocar a seres que él haya asesinado o a los caninos que existían en aquel mundo como siervos para dar caza a sus rivales.

Godou en un instante saltó a su derecha esquivando un golpe llenó de ira que fue dirigida por el ser con una apariencia humana de todo el grupo. Owaku estaba enfurecido al ver que el humano había invocado bestias para lastimar a sus queridas compañeras como amantes. Si bien no era un conocedor muy profundo del mundo terrenal donde existían los humanos o las almas que devoraban, Owaku conocía a cierto grupo de humanos con misterioso poderes que invocaban bestias para batallar en contra de los "espíritus" malignos que tenían como nombres Onmyoujis y al parecer el humano aparentaba ser uno.

Godou podía sentir un ligero sentimiento de peligro que provenía del demonio en forma humana y el poder que desprendía era el más fuerte entre todas las criaturas presentes (Exceptuando al presente obviamente), Godou sabía que debía de detener al ser más poderoso si quería salvar a la misteriosa joven que se encontraba herida en el suelo y por ello es que debía de usar todo lo posible sus poderes y entonces su cuerpo empezó a emanar una poderosa aura.

Parte de la frente como del cuello y los lados de los ojos empezaron a cambiar para tener un tipo de armadura hecho de escamas de un color negro con tintes rojos, sus ojos cambiaron a unos heterocromos donde el derecho era de un color rojo carmesí y el izquierdo un color dorado intenso y ambos tuvieron sus pupilas rasgadas como un reptil, sus caninos se volvieron más largos y afilados y su expresión cambio a una un poco más salvaje y violenta.

La forma casi perfecta que tomaban los asesinos de dragones cuando llevan su poder al máximo o se alimentaban con un elemento de lo más puro y lleno de magia, el poder conocido como la **[Dragon Force]**.

Owaku ignoro por completo el cambio de Godou y con una increíble velocidad es que apareció delante de Godou con su puño a escasos centímetros del rostro del rey demonio y el mismo con un movimiento sumamente rápido es que se cubrió con su brazo derecho, entonces Godou cubrió magia en su puño izquierdo y flamas negras con toques carmesí brillaban con suma intensidad y golpeo en el rostro a Owaku, pero el ser clavo sus pies a la tierra para evitar salir volando por la monstruosa fuerza del humano que parecía irreal.

Owaku se impulsó hacía donde se encontraba Godou y sus manos obtuvieron filosas garras, entonces con un corte vertical con su mano derecha, el joven rey demonio uso su brazo derecho y el choque de las garras contra el acero resonó en ambas partes, entonces Godou tomo con su mano derecha el brazo de Owaku y lo acerco a él para dar un poderoso golpe en su rostro con el puño izquierdo, entonces soltó la mano de Owaku y el mismo salió volando.

Antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, Owaku logro dar un giro sobre su propio eje y cayó parado (aunque derrapando), su vista pasó a la bestia con forma humana que se encontraba…. No, decir que ese rival estaba a su nivel sería muy arrogante de su parte, esa cosa era incluso superior.

Owaku fue corriendo una vez más en contra de Godou y con un fuerte golpe de su puño derecho es que Godou, quien había esquivado rápidamente el golpe, logro devolver el golpe, pero Owaku también esquivo el golpe del joven rey demonio y ambos empezaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo donde las garras de Owaku intentaban penetrar la piel del rey demonio, mientras que Godou quería dañar con sus flamas bicolor al ser de extraño poder.

Los golpes resonaban creando ondas de choque cada vez que chocaban entre ellos y entonces Godou logro esquivar un golpe de Owaku, así que aprovecho eso para poder reunir más magia en su puño y gritó **[Rengokuryu no Goken] (Puño de acero del dragón del purgatorio)** , entonces Owaku escupió sangre ante el fuerte golpe y fue mandado a volar y choco en contra de su grupo de rapaces, el cual había sido muy mal herido por las bestias divinas invocadas de la Necrópolis y entonces Godou reunió poder en su cuerpo que pensaba liberar estruendosamente.

– **Nos volveremos a ver** – Hablo Owaku mientras una distorsión en el espacio se abrió como una boca y entonces los rapaces se levantaron y cargando a Owaku entraron – **No olvidare esto** – El grupo de seres se retiró cuando la boca se cerró, entonces los chacales quienes servían a Godou regresaron a su propio mundo de muerte cuando la batalla termino.

Godou decidió ignorar eso por el momento al no querer alargar una batalla innecesaria y entonces fue a donde se encontraba la dama de negros cabellos, aunque la misma se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre debido a los rasguños en su delicado cuerpo y eso provoco una ira en Godou, pero ese no era el momento de que su ira lo cegara sino de ayudar a la dama para poder llevarla a un médico, aunque solo había un único problema.

– Donde encontrare un hospital de fantasma – Debido al poder y derecho divino de Anubis es que Godou podía diferenciar entre seres vivos con espíritus que han fallecido – Una espada – Godou observo que en el obi blanco que atada el hakama a su delgada cintura, una vaina con una hermosa katana curveada que era sumamente hermosa a simple vita – Sera acaso una diosa con relación al Acero como Lancelot – Debido a que la dama incluso así de herida alertaba su cuerpo con una sensación de conflicto, era fácil saber si se trataba de una deidad o algo parecido a un ancestro divino.

Godou decido ignorar eso para cargar con cuidado a la dama, pero entonces Godou quito del obi la funda y la puso en su cintura, ahora venía lo complicado, donde podía llevar a la diosa para que pudiera ser revisada.

Un plan podría ser llevar a la diosa con Irene quien tenía un par de conjuros sanadores o despertar a Wendy para que la checara, pero despertar a Wendy no sería eficaz cuando se encontraba curando a la mayoría de sus "bestias divinas" que continuaban heridas tras batallar en contra de él, pero decidido a encontrar una solución es que empezó a buscar un lugar donde llevar a la dama sin que una persona lo tomara como loco por llevar de princesa a alguien que no estaba, incluso entre las personas en aquel mundo debe de haber uno que pudiera ser de utilidad.

– Que le sucedió a esa persona – Una encantadora voz sonó a espaldas de Godou y este volteo a ver a una hermosa dama de una belleza sorprendente que tenía una bolsa de víveres quien observaba, sorpresivamente, a la diosa en los brazos de Godou.

– Usted pude verla – Comentó sorprendido Godou a la hermosa dama que competía con la belleza de Lucretia Zola, entonces la dama observo al joven que tenía una altura de 1.85 cm siendo incluso más alto que su hijo pase a que aparentaban tener la misma edad.

– Así es – Respondió la dama con un tono suave y respetuoso – Mi nombre es Kurosaki Masaki y efectivamente, puedo ver a la chica que tienes en brazos y además, tengo la capacidad de ayudarla – Godou observo a Masaki cuando dijo esas palabras – Acompáñame por favor – Godou asintió y siguió a la hermosa dama a donde le indicaba.

* * *

Godou había seguido a Masaki a una clínica de emergencia que tenía el apellido de Masaki en lo alto y al parecer también era el hogar de la mujer, entonces ambos pasaron a la zona donde revisaban a los pacientes y era donde la diosa se encontraba recostada mientras la dama usaba medicamentos algo extraños que aliviaban el cuerpo de la diosa que se encontraba peligrosamente en las puertas de la muerte.

– Como es que la Shinigami termino de ese modo – Pregunto Masaki cuando dejo el cuerpo de la diosa y paso su vista al joven de negros cabellos, aunque ella tenía una idea vaga por la oscura sensación que tenían las heridas, pero tampoco perdía nada al preguntarle al joven quien la cargaba como una princesa.

– No lo sé – Comento el joven a la hermosa dama con un tono serio – "Así que es una Shinigami" – Godou tenía conocimiento del dios de la muerte de Japón, más realmente no parece tener un aura divina como las deidades que caen en herejía en su mundo – Debido a que escuche su grito y fue corriendo a ver a la dueña y porque gritó, entonces me encontré con un ser extraño que tenía un grupo de rapaces blancos – Sabía que lo que decía no tenía un arroz de sentido, pero la dama veía fantasmas y conocía a un Shinigami y era probable que conociera al extraño ser.

– Hollows – Ese fue el nombre que la hermosa dama dio – Y que hacía un joven como tú afuera de la escuela de todos modos – Pregunto acusadoramente la dama observando a Godou de manera algo juguetona – No pareces un chico malo y aun así estas fuera de la escuela, acaso buscabas a una chica con quien divertirte – Godou se sonrojo ante el comentario de Masaki quien soltó una infantil risa – Los jóvenes y su estamina – Poniendo su mano en su mejilla derecha es que sonrió con un suave sonrojo en forma de juego.

– No soy ese tipo de persona – Respondió Godou fuertemente sonrojado por la forma en que se le hablo – Estaba de camino a la escuela para ver acerca de mi trasferencia a una nueva academia cuando sucedió el evento, no estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo común – Godou quería que Masaki entendiera eso incluso con su fuerte sonrojo.

– Oh~ – Ronroneo Masaki al ver la divertida reacción del chico – "Es como molestar a Ichigo" – Una sonrisa divertida de una madre juguetona se apodero de su rostro – Por cierto – Regresando a un tono serio es que Godou observo a Masaki – Deseas esperar a que se recupere o planeas irte, no es que te esté corriendo, pero para saber si debes de llenar todo el papeleo – Comento Masaki sacando muchas hojas a las cuales Godou debía de dar una leída como firma.

– No tengo una relación y salvo por la espada de la dama, no hay otra razón para que tenga que esperarla a decir verdad – Comentó Godou a Masaki con un tono neutro – Creo que puedo dejarle la espada a su cuidado ¿no? Realmente quisiera ir a ver cómo fue mi inscripción…

Antes de poder terminar la frase es que la puerta del consultorio fue abierto y entraron 6 parejas con males desde pequeños hasta graves y eso provoco que Masaki viera eso con mucha preocupación, no era por el hecho de que hubieran heridos de gravedad y eso era porque este consultorio era para emergencias escasas de tiempo, lo malo es que sus compañeros de trabajo (sus hijos) estaban en clases y manejar 6 problemas podría ser difícil incluso para ella.

– Los que tengan dolores pequeños vayan por favor a la sala de estar y los heridos sean transportados a la zona de operación y Kurosaki-sensei los revisara de inmediato – Los presentes asintieron donde dos parejas fueron a la sala de estar (espera) y los otros 4 a donde los revisaría – Revisare lo que tienen esas dos parejas y usted ocúpese de los de gravedad, si requiere de apoyo en algún asunto con respecto a controlar a un paciente puede llamarme – Godou había dado órdenes como si fuera el dueño del lugar, pero lo más importante era la forma que todos los presentes siguieron sus órdenes como lo confiado que estaba.

– Tienes conocimiento de la medicina – Pregunto Masaki cuando Godou estaba por ir con la pareja solitaria.

– He trabajado a medio tiempo en clínicas de emergencias en el pasado y dos veces en hospitales pequeños que necesitaban de apoyo con algunas cosas, de ahí las enfermeras y doctoras me enseñaron medicamentos, usos y herramientas que se utilizan en muchas ocasiones durante las consultas y operaciones de riesgo – Masaki estaba sorprendida de lo que el joven decía, pero tenía 4 parejas que revisar y no pensaba dudar del chico cuando mostro tanta confianza.

 _O-O-O-O-UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES-O-O-O-O_

Al final todo termino bien de alguna manera y el joven de negros cabellos había mostrado una increíble sabiduría durante los consejos a los dos pacientes y siendo un apoyo adecuado en cuanto a las otras 4 parejas, motivo por el cual todos se fueron satisfechos con los tratamientos de la clínica Kurosaki, aunque el tratar con ellos sí había llevado un largo tiempo incluso entre dos personas.

– Gracias por la ayuda – Masaki sonrió al joven quien se había quedado con ella cuando los clientes llegaron – Debo de admitir que no esperaba que fueras tan bueno en la medicina como tratando este tipo de situaciones, no hay muchas personas que puedan reaccionar tan bien en situaciones complicadas – Godou no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tales cumplidos más simplemente sonrió.

– Tadaima – Una voz juguetona y muy animada sonó junto con la puerta abriéndose y entonces Godou observo a la responsable de dicha voz, entonces sus ojos se abrieron incrédulo al ver a una de las 3 niñas.

En la puerta se encontraba Karin junto una linda niña de 10 años de un castaño cabello corto que no superaba el cuello que tenía atrapado unos mechones de cabello del lado izquierdo de su rostro con una pinza con la imagen de una fresa y dejaba del lado derecho caer unos largos mechones que protegían su frente y se detenían antes de sobre pasar los ojos los cuales eran de un hermoso color ónix que quedaba perfecto con su blanca piel, su rostro infantil de facciones finas le daban el encanto de un inocente hada a quien darle muchos cariños. Una camisa blanca de manga corta al estilo marinero con el cuello y el final de las mangas azules con una falda negra que llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Pero quien había llamado la atención era una niña con rasgos caucásicos y japoneses que tenía 8 años que tenía un cabello rubio largo y lacio que llegaba hasta las rodillas con unas puntas ligeramente salvajes y unos mechones protegiendo la frente de la dama con uno largo que pasaba del centro de la frente hasta tocar la mejilla de su rostro y sus ojos azules como el infinito mar, su rostro fino quedaba con la de una hermosa princesa pero con la ferocidad de una amazona. La chica vestía el mismo uniforme que Yuzu y Karin pero acorde a su joven edad.

– Bienvenidas de vuelta, Yuzu, Karin, Ringo – Masaki fue a donde las niñas y les dio un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ellas.

Godou se quedó callado observando un poco incómodo por la repentina muestra de afecto de Masaki con las niñas y era probable que fueran sus hijas o sus hermanitas por el gran parentesco, sobre todo por la chica de cabellos castaños que era una copia mucho más joven que la dama, pero entonces la niña de rubio cabello observo al joven que se encontraba parado en mitad del corredor de la sala.

– ¿Un amigo de mamá? – Las niñas voltearon a ver al joven cuando la más pequeña de las presentes comento del joven en la casa, aunque las dos niñas dudaban que fuera un amigo de Masaki por lo joven que era… aunque por algún motivo sentían que era un poco mayor a lo que aparentaba, eso era porque el joven tenía un aura que les hacía pensar una cosa – ¿Un amante? – Masaki se sonrojo como Godou ante las palabras de Ringo.

– No tenemos ese tipo de relación – Al unísono hablaron joven y madre enrojecidos por el comentario de la pequeña niña.

– El simplemente trajo a una persona que necesitaba de ayuda… aunque termino por ayudarme cuando muchos clientes llegaron de sorpresa – Comentó Masaki para darse cuenta de algo – Ahora que lo pienso – Los presentes observaron a Masaki quien dijo esas palabras y observo al joven de negros cabellos – Aunque yo me presente adecuadamente contigo en la calle cuando te vi con la dama herida, en ningún momento me has dado tu nombre – Ante el comentario de Masaki es que Godou recordó que efectivamente se había olvidado de eso.

– Lo lamento – Debido a todo lo que su cabeza tenía en esos momentos es que no se había dado cuenta – Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou – Dándose cuenta de su error es que se presentó como era debido – Realmente lamento no haberme presentado antes, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza en estos momentos – Godou sonrió suavemente recordando los mil y un problemas que tenía en esos momentos, pero entonces Ringo noto algo.

– Esa es una Katana – Masaki como Godou y las hermanas de Ringo observaron a la más joven – Eso significa que eres un espadachín y algo dentro de mí me dice que eres muy fuerte, por favor tengamos una batalla – Exclamo el joven con una verdadera intención de combate en contra del joven de negros cabellos, aunque Masaki sonrió junto con Karin y Yuzu simplemente soltó una tierna risita por la forma de ser de Ringo.

– Esta espada no es mía y la verdad no me gustaría pelear en contra de una niña y más porque soy una persona pacifista – Comento Godou a la niña con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada por la repentina petición de batalla de la niña, la cual le recordaba a una persona en específico que no le hacía mucha gracia.

– Solo será un entrenamiento rápido – Comento Ringo con la intención de que ella y Godou comentara – Solamente eh entrenado con papá y Onii-chan, pero Oto-san no va enserio conmigo y Onii-chan no quiere pelear con todo su potencial porque cree que me puede lastimar – Comento con cierto malhumor Ringo cruzando los brazos

– Pero incluso con eso, no está bien retar a una batalla a cualquier persona – Quien hablo en negación de las palabras de Ringo fue Yuzu con una suave sonrisa en su inocente rostro – Incluso yo quisiera enfrentarme a otra persona que no sea Oto-san o Onii-chan o incluso Karin-chan quienes no van en serio, pero no por eso debo de pedirle a una persona una batalla porque sí y menos cuando no es un conocido de la familia – Como una hermana mayor cariñosa, el regaño que llevaba su dulce palabra podía calmar con un puchero a Ringo.

– **[Que le cuesta aceptar una pequeña pelea]** – Una voz resonó en su cabeza con un tono calmado – **[Puedo ver el deseo de batalla digna de un guerrero que busca pelear por su rey o nación y demostrar su fuerza, le pido que lo haga incluso si no va enserio en contra de ellas]** – La voz de Lancelot resonó en sus oídos y Godou soltó un suspiro.

– Si a Masaki no le importa, creo que puedo tener un entrenamiento suave con ustedes, aunque les digo de ante mano que no soy realmente bueno con la espada – Comento Godou a las niñas y estas voltearon a ver a su madre con la prohibida mirada de cachorro regañado.

– No se vayan a lastimar – Comento Masaki y las niñas sonrieron alegres de que su solicitud fuera escuchada.

* * *

Godou estaba impresionado cunado observo el campo de entrenamiento debajo de la casa de los Kurosaki. Una zona montañosa con un sol artificial que daba luz sin las consecuencias de los rayos ultravioleta y además había un lago o tipo piscina, Godou había tomado una Bokken que había en la entrada del sótano y espero a que las niñas se cambiaran de ropa como tomaran sus armas de entrenamiento en contra de él y entonces las niñas salieron con unos trajes de Kendo y de Arquería en el caso de Yuzu.

Godou sospechaba que las 3 no eran personas especializadas en el arte de la espada y pudiera ser que una era una lancera y otra un arquera y aunque solamente Yuzu portaba un traje y un armamento diferente, Ringo y Karin eran espadachines hasta donde demostraban al usar una Bokken cada una, entonces los dos lados se observaron mientras se ponían en una posición adecuada para la batalla que se aproximaba.

Godou no era un espadachín entrenado ni un samurái que hubiera pasado toda una vida con su espada, pero su vida con Erza no era sencilla cundo le enseñaba el uso de la espada y vaya que aprendió un control mínimo con una espada y con Erika, Liliana y Ena, él obtuvo un mejor uso de las mismas.

Ringo fue la 1ra en moverse y salió corriendo preparada para luchar en contra del joven que tenía un aura poderosa que rivalizaba con la de su padre. En un parpadeo Ringo había desaparecido y se encontraba en la espalda de Godou y avanzando con su espada de madera hacía un costado del mismo, Godou movió su Bokken para bloquear el ataque de Ringo, pero la niña se encontró sorprendida de que alguien aparte de su padre pudiera detener uno de sus ataques.

Ringo se movió para la derecha mientras movía su espada como si fuera un látigo y apuntaba a la zona central de donde se encuentran las costillas, pero Godou leyendo los movimientos de Ringo desde su giro es que se cubrió con su espada nuevamente, entonces el choque de fuerza donde el chico mostraba una fuerza mayor a la suya, entonces Godou saltó hacía atrás cundo un corte intento dañarlo en su batalla de fuerza en contra de Ringo.

Karin apareció enfrente de Godou y quedo a un lado de Ringo quien sonrió al verla. Ambas hermanas con una nueva determinación fueron en contra de su rival quien tenía fuerza suficiente para combatir en contra de Ringo, pero entonces ambas hermanas quienes lanzaban sus ataques de estocadas, ambas habían sido detenidas por la espada del varón quien se enfocaba inicialmente en defenderse mientras observaba a las dos damas que chocaban, pues Karin atacaba a la izquierda y Ringo atacaba por la derecha, a veces cambiaban de lugar tratando de variar.

En pocas instancias sonrió cuando observo tras unos segundos a las dos niñas, pero había una sola incógnita que debía de determinar antes de poder atacar y eso se complicó cuando su cuerpo reacciono al instante, cuando alzo su espada hacía la derecha instintivamente para detener una flecha de juguete que fue lanzada por Yuzu, pero esa pequeña fracción de segundo fue aprovechado por Karin y Ringo para atacar a Godou de una forma combinada, donde ambas atacaron en contra de Godou.

Un golpe al centro del estómago, un golpe en las piernas, un golpe en el pecho y así sucesivamente aprovechando el descuido provocado por Yuzu.

Godou movió su pierna derecha hacía el lado derecho e impulso la izquierda hacía adelante para girar en el suelo y así evitar que los golpes en su contra continuaran y una vez que se levantó, su brazo derecho se levantó para hacer un corte al aire y destruir una nueva flecha que había salido en su contra, entonces observo que debía de combatir en una batalla en contra de dos espadachines y una arquera a lo lejos… vaya su suerte.

Godou alzó verticalmente su Bokken para detener el ataque combinado de Ringo y Karin quienes habían saltado para atacar, entonces con su fuerza mayor, movió las espadas de las dos chicas con fuerza y estas escaparon de las manos de las dos pequeñas niñas y Godou aprovecho eso para dar un golpe horizontal a una flecha de juguete que tenía la intención de clavarse en su cuerpo, aunque simplemente fuera cartón con un circulo de goma que podía pegarse a su cuerpo y simular que lo habían atravesado.

Godou observo a Ringo y Karin que habían tocado el suelo y con fuerza es que movió la Bokken para mandar a volar a las dos niñas, aunque contuvo su fuerza para no lastimarlas de gravedad con dicha acción.

[CHOCAR]

Sus delicados cuerpos chocaron con una roca que había en su espalda, su cuerpo no había sufrido un fallo alguno y realmente lo único malo era que ambas habían perdido sus espadas de práctica, pero ambas pensaban obtener la victoria en contra de aquel joven que se movía con cierta agilidad como una bestia salvaje sin control… pero eso lo hacía ver como una mayor presa.

Ringo y Karin se levantaron y fueron a buscar una nueva arma en contra de su rival y fue entonces que pasaron por la zona donde se encontraban diversas armas de entrenamiento que constantemente usaban para las batallas y Ringo tomo una nueva Bokken para la batalla, Karin por su parte había tomado una lanza de juguete que se encontraba junto con otras armas de largo alcance que eran tanto útiles como proyectiles como armas cercanas.

Godou observando que las dos niñas estaban por ponerse serias en el combate es que Godou camino y tomo una de las Bokken que habían sido arrebatadas de las manos de las niñas, entonces Godou se posiciono con las dos espadas de madera para continuar con la batalla incluso siendo él solo en contra de Yuzu, pues había posibilidad de que Ringo y Karin fueran derrotados como que no se rindieran y se volvieran a levantar para una revancha o algo así.

Godou salto hacia atrás esquivando una nueva flecha y entonces salió corriendo a donde la última amenaza del grupo de tres niñas. La emoción de la batalla junto con la sensación de victoria despertaba dentro de él y tenía planeado dar todo de sí con tal de llevarse la victoria, saltando hacía la derecha para esquivar una flecha que cada vez era más cercanas y es entonces donde observo como siete flechas disparadas verticalmente sin espacio para esquivarlos iba en contra de él, pero con una sonrisa de emoción es que dio un gran salto en el aire y Yuzu pensaba aprovecharse de ello.

Lanzo una flecha a alta velocidad y Godou con la espada de madera en su mano derecha es que la empujo a un lado, entonces toco tierra y se impulsó con velocidad para quedar a una corta distancia y viendo que Yuzu tenía una habilidad de arquera es que empezó a moverse de un lado a otro para que le fuera difícil dispararle. Un salto a la derecha y correr recto para impulsarse un poco hacía atrás e impulsarse hacía la izquierda, entonces continuar corriendo en zigzag.

Yuzu apuntaba a donde se encontraba Godou, pero debido a sus movimientos constantes le era difícil poder manipular correctamente el arco y la flecha para poder disparar adecuadamente. Godou sabía cómo lidiar con los arqueros por sus constantes batallas en contra de Sagitario cuando estaba en el mundo de mágico y entro junto con Annie al gremio de Fairy Tail, pero entonces se detuvo y alzo sus dos espadas para formar una X que detuvo el ataque de Ringo que había regresado al campo de batalla.

Godou bajo su brazo derecho y se cubrió del ataque de una lanza que iba en su contra y observo a Karin quien había regresado con una nueva arma y eso provoco una sonrisa en el joven rey demonio, Godou quien mantenía fuerza en ambas espadas para mantener a raya a las niñas es que relajo sus músculos para así saltar hacía atrás y esquivar una flecha que iba por parte de Yuzu.

La batalla ya había durado lo suficiente y Godou pensaba obtener la victoria de una vez cuando todos los requisitos se habían cumplido. Godou espero a que Karin se moviera hacía frente de él para llamar su atención y que Ringo atacara del lado izquierdo y como predijo es que Karin apareció delante de él y Godou se movió a la izquierda de Karin sin bloquear el ataque, cosa que sorprendió a Karin quien pensaba que eso haría y entonces Godou movió su espada al rostro de Karin para que fuera volando a donde Yuzu.

Yuzu al ver eso es que lanzó una flecha rápidamente mientras Godou esperaba el ataque de Ringo quien buscaría una apertura, entonces cuando la flecha estaba por golpearlo es que movió hacía atrás su cuello y con la boca atrapo la flecha que pasaba delante de él, Yuzu no podía creer eso, pero con ello debía de haber cumplido con el requisito que su hermana necesitaba para que ellas obtuvieran la victoria en la batalla.

Godou movió se espada verticalmente hacia la izquierda para detener un corte de Ringo y entonces con una mayor fuerza a la que usaba, provoco que la espada de Ringo saliera volando, entonces con un rápido movimiento es que mando a volar a Ringo donde Yuzu, entonces las niñas observaron a Godou quien sonreía incluso con la flecha en su boca, Yuzu saco con prisa una flecha para ponerlo en donde su arco, así como Karin y Ringo que se levantaba para continuar, pero cuando observaron donde Godou se encontraba…

– No está… - Yuzu quien dijo esas palabras y entonces…

[APARECE] [SONIDO METALICO] [APUNTAR]

Godou había aparecido en su espalda y con la flecha (falsa) que tenía en su boca así como las dos Bokken que había obtenido durante la batalla, los cuellos de las tres niñas habían sido amenazadas con los "filos" de las mismas dejándolas inmóviles ante eso y eso simplemente era la victoria de Godou.

Cuando las niñas pensaban rendirse una voz llamó la atención del grupo.

– Escuche de mamá que estaban entrenando y les traje… pero qué diablos pasa aquí – Los presentes voltearon a ver a quien había dicho esas palabras y se encontraron con Ichigo quien miraba a sus 3 hermanas pequeñas siendo amenazadas por un extraño – Suelta a mis hermanas maldito – Y entonces de la nada, había obtenido el traje que tenía la diosa de la muerte junto con una zambato cuyo filo era blanco y lo demás negro – **[Getsuga Tenshou]** – Un ataque a base de poder mágico o como quiera que se llamara en ese lugar fue lanzado como una flecha hacía donde él se encontraba.

[CHOQUE]

Godou rápidamente había liberado la espada que tenía de la diosa de la muerte y al introducir un poco de su poder es que cortó la flecha que iba en su contra, el misterioso joven que lo había atacado se había movido a una velocidad increíble pero que continuaba dentro de su posibilidad de vista y bloque un corte vertical desde la parte baja que subió al cielo con un corte ascendente.

Godou dio un saltó hacía atras para alejarse del misterioso joven y entonces observo al joven quien estaba destinado a atacarlo bajo cualquier precio, no entendía correctamente que pasaba ni por qué había empezado una batalla, pero no pensaba dejar que una persona como él lo cortara sin tener una verdadera razón para hacerla.

– _Atraviesa el firmamento, Hoshigari (Cazador de estrellas)_ – Una voz en la espalda de Godou provoco que el joven aumentara sus sentidos al instante – **[Stardust storm]** – Y un fuerte viento lo mando a volar mientras su cuerpo sentía que era atravesado por un centenar de pequeñas dagas, entonces Godou fue mandado al suelo, pero entonces rápidamente se levantó y se alejó del centro del campo de batalla observando como el varón y una nueva persona se ponían delante de las niñas.

La nueva integrante era una joven de la edad de Ichigo que tenía un puntiagudo cabello anaranjado que era bastante largo al punto de llegar hasta las rodillas y que cubría con suavidad su frente con unos mechones y su blanca piel cual durazno resaltaban unos hermosos ojos de una tonalidad ámbar cercana al oro, su rostro era salvaje como el de Ichigo pero contaba con facciones suaves y entonadas dignas de una dama criada para ser una perfecta Yamato Nadeshiko. Su ropa constaba del traje tradicional Shinigami aunque su cuerpo bien formado le hacía notar la diferencia entre un hombre y una dama joven, pues incluso con aquel traje se notaba su busto de copa-E y su delgada cintura aunque esa se notara por la forma que apretaba el obi, en la mano de la dama había una hermosa katana platina cuyo mango formaba estrellas y un polvo salía del final de la katana.

Godou podía sentir el peligro que emanaban de ambas espadas que respondían a los dos nuevos Shinigamis y entonces Godou sabiendo que se encontraba en desventaja es que sonrió de emoción por la batalla, pero no entendía porque esas personas lo habían atacado cuando había salvado a su compañera dejándolo a manos de Masaki para que la curaran, pero al parecer eso no le importaba para nada a los dioses de la muerte.

– Se encuentran bien, no los lastimo ¿verdad? – Pregunto Ichigo a sus hermanas quienes tenían una mirada en blanco todas y cada una de ellas, entonces antes de responder es que Ichigo levanto su espada donde Godou – Haré que te arrepientas de haber tocado a mis hermanitas mal nacido – Ichigo en un instante se movió a una alta velocidad con tal de cortar al bastardo que amenazaba a su familia.

– Onii-chan espera, estas en un error – Yuzu intento calmar a su hermano pero este ya estaba muy adelantado – Onee-chan… - Yuzu pensaba aclararlo con su hermana cuando notó que desapareció, entonces Ringo señalo adelante donde estaba Godou y donde sus hermanos mayores habían salido corriendo para atacar al pobre joven quien simplemente estaba entrenando con ellas porque se lo habían pedido.

Las niñas habían visto que Godou era un personaje fuerte, pero sus hermanos mayores era simplemente un nivel inhumano que era imposible que fueran vencidos. Godou siendo que las armas que llevaban eran peligrosas, es que debía de usar correctamente la katana de la diosa de la muerte, pero tenía duda de cómo es que la dama de naranjas cabellos había trasformado su katana a otra como si nada, acaso era un poder de los dioses de ese mundo.

Godou movió la katana de la diosa hacía la derecha dónde provenía un ataque de Mikan y entonces con una digna habilidad sacada de sus constantes experiencias de lucha es que saltó hacía atrás para evitar el ataque de Ichigo con su espada. Mikan concentro poder en su espada y con fuerza la movió para formar un tipo de estrella y gritó con fuerza – **[Star Break]** – Y un tipo de bala con un brillo fue enviado a su persona, entonces Godou uso la katana para cortar el ataque que se acercaba a su persona con tal de poder detenerla, pero cuando se destruyo es que fragmentes como dagas atravesaron su cuerpo e Ichigo quien aprovecho eso dio un corte con su espada al moverla verticalmente y diciendo al parecer su única técnica – **[Getsuga Tenshou]** – Y el ataque de energía fue disparada directamente a Godou.

Godou podía sentir un daño en su defensa y es que debido a lo cercano que fue el golpe de Ichigo, sangre salía de una herida proporcionada y eso decía que las espadas tenían un poder similar a las armas de acero sino es que eran el acero de dicho mundo, entonces Godou se levantó y concentro energía en su boca, pues al abrir su boca y ver que los dos dioses se acercaban, no tenía la intención de hacer que esos bastardos se quedaran sonrientes con su victoria.

– **[Roaaaaaaar]** – Mandando el poder de la tormenta del dios dragón del rayo Ryujin es que soltó un poderoso rugido que mando a volar a los dos dioses como si un tornado los llevara, esa técnica era una que había desarrollado con su hermana jurada que llamó ella misma como **[Dragon Roar of the Divine Storm]** (Rugido del dragón de la tormenta divina) y era parecido a la técnica de su hermana del **[Dragon´s Roar and Tiger´s Howl]** que ella usaba en sus batallas.

Godou se levantó sabiendo que había usado el suficiente poder para alejarlos y así poder concentrarse en un nuevo ataque que no los lastimara, eran al parecer familia de las niñas y ellos pensaban que él las atacaban y solo las estaban protegiendo, no era su culpa sino de la situación en la que llegaron y por eso mismo debía de derrotarlos y calmarlos para explicar todo lo que pasaba…

[HIE-HIE]

Los ojos de Godou se abrieron en sorpresa cuando observo que todo el campo de batalla se había congelado y solamente un frío abrumador hacía acto de presencia – _Tú eres quien me está empuñando_ – Una elegante y hermosa voz sonó en la espalda de Godou, pero el joven rey demonio no podía voltear a ver a la dueña de dicha voz y es que su cuerpo parecía que se había congelado internamente – _Eres muy engreído si piensas que planeo darte mi poder_ – Unos delgados y finos brazos aparecieron a los lados de su rostro y entonces unas pequeñas manos tocaron su cuello y sus finos dedos se enrollaron como seda en su cuello dando así una amenaza de ahorcarlo – _Algunas palabras antes de tu muerte._

El corazón de Godou latía a una alta velocidad cuando esa hermosa voz llegaba a sus oídos, pero entonces el joven quien se mantenía calmado cerró los ojos y se concentró. Una sensación fría era sentida en su cuello por la dama que se encontraba en su espalda, pero ella no tenía planeado matarlo como amenazaba y eso lo sabía porque estaba 100% seguro de que, si ella lo deseaba muerto, ya lo hubiera matado cuando toco su cuello.

– De verdad quieres que ellos nos venzan – Habló Godou en un suave susurro a la misteriosa dama en su espalda – Mi instinto me dice que estas relacionada con la espada de la diosa que uso para la batalla y si tengo razón, ¿de verdad quieres sentir la derrota en manos de esos dos? – La dama no decía nada esperando a que el humano terminara de hablar – De verdad permitirás que ellos se burlen de tan hermosa espada como si nada y se sientan superiores – Si esa dama de verdad tenía relación con el acero como pensaba, era imposible que permitiera que ellos vencieran por nada en el mundo.

Las manos que se encontraban en su cuello se alejaron poco a poco y eso lo calmo **– Si quieres mi poder, entonces recita estas palabras** – Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío cuando la dama susurro eso en su oído, entonces unas palabras salieron de la boca de la dama y una sonrisa nació en los labios del joven por la emoción que tenía.

Y así como el mundo se había congelado en su lugar, el mundo volvió a la normalidad en un segundo a otro y entonces Godou tomo con cuidado el mango de la katana y la alzó al cielo para girarla y que la punta de la espada apuntara al suelo, entonces con una mirada seria abrió la boca para decir las palabras que se grabaron en su cabeza – _Mae Sode no Shirayuki_ – Y entonces giro la espada como las manecillas de un reloj y la katana obtuvo un cambio.

La hoja, mango y guardia se volvieron de un hermoso color blanco como la frágil nieve y entonces un largo listón blanco se había formado al final del mango blanco.

Los dos rivales se sorprendieron como las niñas al ver que el chico había liberado su zanpakuto y vaya que era una hermosa zanpakuto. Ichigo y Mikan no parecían intimidados en lo más mínimo y salieron corriendo con una gran velocidad, entonces Godou esquivo un corte de Ichigo al mover su cuerpo en una rotación de 90° y entonces a punto con habilidad la punta de la espada a donde se encontraba Ichigo.

Saltando hacía atrás es que esquivo un golpe que provenía de la zanpakuto de Mikan y entonces Godou apunto su espada a donde se encontraba Mikan y con una suave voz nombro un ataque **–** _[Hyoma no mae]_ (Danza del demonio de hielo) – Godou se agacho y su pierna izquierda retrocedió un poco mientras la derecha se inclinaba un poco, Godou alzo su mano derecha donde se encontraba Sode no Shirayuki y puso su brazo izquierdo en una posición vertical en el lugar donde se encontraba su cuello – **_[Some no Mai, Fuyu no hasu]_** (Primera danza, Loto invernal).

Cuando Godou dijo el nombre de la técnica es que todo el mundo espero a que algo sucediera y en un parpadeo es que Godou desapareció de donde estaba y se encontraba a espaldas de Mikan, cuando la joven estaba por voltearse, es que su cuerpo se cubrió de un tipo de misteriosas enredaderas de hielo que daban lotos sumamente hermosas pero que impedían su movimiento y que bajaban poco a poco su calor corporal.

Las niñas estaban sorprendidas cuando vieron eso y es que Godou no solo había superado la velocidad de Mikan quien era la 2da más veloz de los hermanos sino que de un solo golpe la había inmovilizado, Ichigo quien se había enfurecido es que se preparó para correr en contra, pero entonces noto que sus pies no reaccionaban a sus órdenes y cuando volteo a ver al suelo es que observo como todo el piso se había congelado y con ello sus pies, entonces cuando alzó la vista Godou ya se encontraba delante de él con el filo de Sode no Shirayuki en su cuello.

– Ya terminaron… el entrenamiento – La voz de Masaki intervino y todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la dama que se encontraba bajando las escaleras con unos aperitivos, pero la hermosa madre se detuvo cuando observo a su hija atrapada en un tipo de rosal de lotos de hielo y a su hijo con los pies congelados mientras Godou tenía la zanpakuto (liberada) de la Shinigami en contra del cuello de su hijo, pero Ichigo al ver a su madre es que sintió pánico de que el villano la dañara.

– Mamá toma a mis hermanas y… - Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar es que su madre lo observo con una mirada penetrante que lo calló, aunque Godou se sorprendió de saber que aquel misterioso chico era efectivamente otro hijo de Masaki.

– Esto tiene una… – Godou quien intento decir algo fue callado por Masaki quien alzó su mano con la palma abierta.

– Me imagino que sucedió – Masaki bajó las escaleras y camino hasta donde se encontraba Ichigo y Mikan, quienes estaban separados el uno del otro por unos 5 cm de distancia. Godou guardo la espada pensando que la batalla termino, entonces Masaki le dio un golpe a sus dos hijos mayores.

La escena cambia a una donde los personajes se volvieron chibis y entonces ambos hermanos mayores de la familia Kurosaki observaron a su madre, ambos estaban sumamente confundidos.

– Porque hiciste eso – Los dos hijos mayores hablaron a su madre tras el golpe y con una sola mirada cayo a los dos.

– Lo lamento tanto Kusanagi-san – Se disculpó Masaki sorpresivamente para Godou y los dos hijos mayores de Masaki – Estos dos son unos verdaderos idiotas y me imagino que ellos dos entraron cuando tu batalla de entrenamiento con mis hijas pequeñas termino con tu victoria, pero el idiota de mi hijo Ichigo no te escucho o te dio tiempo de decir nada antes de que se te lanzara sin pensar en que había una razón por la cual estabas ahí o con mis hijas – Ichigo quien volvió a una forma chibi junto a su hermana vieron a su madre y volvieron a ver a Godou, repitieron esa acción 5 veces.

– No sé preocupe y no tiene nada de que disculparse – Hablo Godou con una incómoda sonrisa – Ellos simplemente estaban preocupados por sus hermanas y como un hermano mayor entiendo eso, solo espero que les enseñes a no juzgar a la gente tan rápidamente e intentar que escuchen a las personas antes de golpearlas – Hablo Godou a Masaki quien simplemente respondió con un "Hai" algo avergonzada.

O-0-O-0-MINUTOS DESPUÉS-O-0-O-0

– Realmente lo lamentamos – Quien se disculpo fue Ichigo quien había hecho una pequeña reverencia a Godou, aunque el joven se encontraba sumamente avergonzado.

Después de que Masaki con Ringo le explicaran a sus hermanos por qué Godou estaba como estaba cuando llegaron, tanto Ichigo como Mikan se sintieron muy culpables por haber atacado al chico… aunque él les hubiera dado una paliza de lo lindo, más Godou no lo tomo como algo persona y simplemente acepto la disculpas.

– Pero debo de admitir que eres una persona muy fuerte – Hablo Mikan al joven de negros cabellos – Y tu Zanpakuto es de lo más increíble, no pensé que un Shinigami de tu nivel apareciera en Karakura para nada – Godou parecía confundido cuando la niña menciono la palabra zanpakuto, pues era la 1ra vez que escuchaba ese nombre y no sabía a qué se refería.

– ¿Qué es una zanpakuto? – Godou pregunto lo que más curiosidad le dio ante la frase de Mikan, pero entonces, todos los jóvenes observaron a Godou quien dijo esas palabras, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

[ABRIR] [CERRAR] [ENTRAR]

– Tadaima… Godou – Una voz molesta e infantil resonó en el cuarto mientras el espirito de pelea nacía dentro del cuerpo del joven rey demonio de negros cabellos y entonces volteando a ver su espalda con miedo, encontrándose con la última persona a quien deseaba ver – Pensar que nos reencontraríamos una vez más solo un día después de nuestro emocional reencuentro el día de ayer, mi corazón baila de alegría al ver a mi mejor amigo quien grabo su nombre en mi corazón y se volvió mi destinada persona y rival – Godou estaba incrédulo mientras la familia Kurosaki se encontraba confundida por las palabras del soberano de la casa.

– Que estás haciendo aquí, Doni – Pregunto Godou observando al idiota de rubios cabellos quien sonrió suavemente.

– Esa es una pregunta estúpida, mi amigo – Godou frunció el ceño ante la forma en que Doni lo llamó y por cómo le había insultado – Está es mi casa como mi familia – Godou entonces observo a los Kurosaki quienes estaban sumamente confundidos ante lo que sucedía con su padre y el joven quien había ayudado a Masaki en la mañana – Y ¿Cómo le hiciste para encontrar mi casa? Acaso las ganas de un duelo te llevaron una vez más a cruzar nuestros caminos… diría que no al ver que mis hijos fueron derrotado, oh bueno – Comento con simpleza Doni mientras se acercaba a donde los demás.

– Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decir antes que nada, pero tengo muchas dudas en mi cabeza que prefiero que se me responsan antes de debatir en contra tuya, idiota – Comento Godou con un fuerte suspiro – Cuando Masaki se presentó es que tuve una impresión de que ella podría ser esa Masaki, pero pensar que verdaderamente conocí a tu esposa un día después de entrarme que eres casado… vaya mi suerte – Comento Godou soltando un suspiro.

– Sé conocen ustedes dos – Pregunto Ichigo quien estaba sorprendido de la forma en que su padre se llevaba con el joven de negros cabellos, entonces Doni como Godou observaron a Ichigo.

– Por supuesto que nos conocemos – Fue la respuesta de Doni a su hijo con una sonrisa típica de Doni – Esta persona es mi mejor amigo y mi rival destinado.

– No recuerdo haberme hecho tu amigo, Doni – Comento Godou con una voz molesta por la forma en que el idiota lo nombraba – Ni siquiera deseo ser llamado un conocido de un idiota como tú y más cuando solo traes problemas a todo el mundo, realmente no entiendo como Sr. Andreas te puede tolerar tanto tiempo – Masaki observo a Godou cuando dijo ese nombre y eso significaba una cosa y vaya que era una sorpresa.

– Nuevamente con esa actitud Tsundere tuya – Godou estaba a punto de lanzarse a darle un golpe a Doni cuando dijo esas palabras – Pero eso no responde el cómo encontraste mi casa o porque estás aquí – Comento Doni al rey asesino de dioses que lo había vencido en varias ocasiones en el pasado.

– Yo lo traje – Quien respondió fue Masaki y entonces ambos reyes demonios voltearon a verla – Como llevaba consigo a una persona herida es que lo traje conmigo a la clínica para revisar a esa persona, aunque se quedó un tiempo porque Ringo, Yuzu y Karin le pidieron que tuvieran una batalla de practica – Doni observo a sus hijas y sonrió con cierta malicia.

– Las derroto ¿verdad? – Yuzu soltó una suave risa así como Ringo, la única que puso una mirada seria fue Karin pero simplemente se alzó de hombros – Aunque veo que no fueron las únicas derrotadas – Comento observando a los mayores de la familia quienes estaban en silencio – Era obvio que no podían ganar, él es mi destinado rival quien ya me ha vencido en diversas batallas – Los ojos de la familia Kurosaki se abrieron ante las palabras dadas por Doni como si nada.

Todos los hijos de Masaki han estado entrenando a un punto donde al menos uno quería batallar y vencer a su padre en una batalla uno contra uno y viendo lo fuerte que era su padre en las batallas, ellos penaban que nunca había sido derrotado y ahora mismo revela que el joven con quien todos los de la familia Kurosaki (salvo Masaki) había sido la única persona capaz de derrotar a su padre en una batalla, Ringo notó entonces algo y fue a ver eso que llamó su atención.

En la sala de tratamiento donde se encontraba descansando la Shinigami, la dama se había levantado y observaba todo a su alrededor cuando lo último que recordaba era al grupo de 5 Hollows atacándola y ser salvada por un joven que podía verla sorpresivamente, entonces un Reiatsu poderoso llamó su atención y volteo a ver a su derecha donde se encontraba Ringo observándola y entonces sonrió.

– Veo que ya te has despertado y por cómo está tu cuerpo, puedo afirmar que la mayor parte de las heridas han desaparecido – Comento la niña observando adecuadamente todo lo que podía de la chica quien estaba sorprendida de ver a otra persona capaz de verla – Tu cuerpo se ha recuperado más rápido de lo pensado, pero debes de estar aún agotada de la paliza que los Hollow te dieron, es una suerte que mi madre te haya revisado antes de que fuese muy tarde – Comento Ringo a la diosa y esta se sorprendió al ver el conocimiento de la humana.

– Así que puedes verme – Hablo la diosa de la muerte a la linda niña – No has visto mi zanpakuto por algún lado, no la encuentro en esta habitación – Comento la dama a la niña esperando que supiera donde había quedado su valiosa Sode no Shirayuki.

– La tiene Godou-san – Respondió Ringo a la pregunta de la Shinigami con poca importancia, aunque la diosa parecía confundida por ese nombre – Es como se llama la persona que te salvo – La chica entonces recordó al joven de negros cabellos – En estos momentos está hablando con mi familia, pero si quieres puedo llamarlo para que te devuelva tu espada – La diosa asintió con una suave sonrisa y antes de que Ringo se fuera a otra parte para poder llamar a Godou – Te recomiendo que no vayas a pelear hasta dentro de una semana o un poco más, un movimiento o desgaste innecesario y será tu muerte – Advirtió la chica para luego ir a buscar al amigo de su padre.

Los presentes continuaban hablando de cosas sin importancia y entones Ringo sacudió la ropa de Godou y este observo a la niña que señalo la sala donde descansaba la diosa. Godou curioso de lo que quería es que empezó a caminar donde Ringo quería mientras la familia platicaba del evento de su batalla la cual el negaba platicar, no quería echar sal a la herida incluso cuando ya debía de haber sanado… superficialmente.

Godou entró al cuarto y observo a la diosa que se encontraba de pie… aunque su cuerpo no aguanto su peso y estaba por caer, entonces Godou fue corriendo y evito que eso sucediera.

– Si quieres morir puedes continuar con lo que haces, pero si quieres vivir y continuar con tu trabajo es mejor que descanses – La voz de Masaki sonó en la habitación y en la entrada se encontraba la hermosa mujer que observo a la diosa y la misma la volteo a ver – Como doctora no tengo pensado dejar que te vayas así de malherida, descansa durante un tiempo si quieres continuar con tu trabajo… o con tu vida al menos – La diosa de la muerte observo a la decidida mujer.

– Tengo que cumplir con una misión – Hablo la diosa con una voz cansada – No puedo… - Su cuerpo no coincidía con sus acciones al complicarle incluso el mantenerse en pie, entonces un sonido resonó en la habitación, el sonido de un celular recibiendo un mensaje – Mi misión – Comento la diosa para ponerse de pie y observar como su zanpakuto se encontraba en la cintura del chico – La tomare de regreso – Tomando la katana con su funda es que empezó a caminar usando su zanpakuto como bastón.

– Detente o morirás… – Antes de poder hablar más es que Doni la detuvo al poner su mano enfrente de su rostro –Doni.

– Deja que se vaya – Masaki estaba sorprendida ante las palabras de su marido – Alguien con una mirada como esa no puede ser detenida sin importar nada – Doni podía observar la determinación de la diosa en sus oscuros ojos y eso le traía recuerdos del pasado durante sus entrenamientos – No puedes alejar a un guerrero del campo de batalla como el campo de batalla no puede separarse del guerrero, que vaya a pelear si así quiere y si muere, que muera peleando – Masaki no parecía satisfecha con esa respuesta para nada y realmente quería debatir eso, pero no sabía el cómo convencer a la diosa.

La diosa empezó a caminar y tras unos segundos es que un brazo hizo que su cuerpo tambaleante se pegara a otro cuerpo un poco más robusto, entonces la diosa observo al joven de negros cabellos, confundida por la acción es que pensaba cuestionar lo que hacía el joven, pero el rey demonio adivinando eso es que hablo.

– No me parece algo bueno el dejar a una persona morir cuando le salve la vida, si quieres ir a donde será tu misión, entones iré contigo – La diosa como los presentes se sorprendieron cuando Godou dijo esas palabras y antes de que la diosa pudiera reclamar algo – Cuanto tiempo crees que tardaras en llegar si vas sola, lo mejor será que vaya al menos para dejarte donde debes ir – La Shinigami quería debatir pero él humano tenía razón.

La familia Kurosaki quería protestar ante todo lo que sucedía, pero Doni los detuvo y dejo que tanto la diosa como Godou salieran de la casa y fueran a quien sabe dónde.

– De verdad está bien eso – Preguntó Yuzu a sus padres con cierta preocupación.

– Tú tío se las arreglará – Los presentes observaron a Masaki quien dijo eso mientras decían "¿Tío?" confundidos – Godou es el hermanastro de Doni – Todos los presentes se sorprendieron para decir un "Haaaaa" de sorpresa, incluido Doni.

– Y tú porque te sorprendes – Remataron los hijos de Doni en un Tsukkomi.

– Es que no lo sabía – Toda la familia volteo a ver a Masaki quien había dicho que Godou era hermano de Doni como su tío – Porque dices que Godou es mi hermano… aunque no me molestaría saber que somos algo más cercanos que amigos.

– Según lo que me dijiste cuando nos casamos, todos aquellos que nacen con el mismo título que tú son considerados los hijos de "esas personas", aunque sean hijos ilegítimos y si son todos hijos ilegítimos de esa pareja, eso vuelve a todos ustedes en hermanastros o hermanos de ley, volviendo a Godou su tío de ley – La familia Kurosaki se sorprendió ante los datos que su madre les informo, aunque aún estaba algo preocupada por esos dos.

0-0-0-0-CON GODOU-0-0-0-0

– Te sientes mejor – Preguntó Godou a la diosa mientras usaba un conjuro del libro secreto del amanecer para poder darle un poco de energía a la diosa, aunque su cuerpo estaba muy dañado y no podía dar mucho de su poder, pero debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se pudiera mover con libertad.

– Me siento mejor – Habló la diosa de la muerte al joven que ya le había ayudado por 3ra vez en un solo día – "Casi parece Kido curativo, aunque es algo diferente ya que no sanó mis heridas sino que me ayudo a recuperar energía" – Fue el pensamiento de la diosa mientras se levantaba – Lo bueno es que los hollows todavía no aparecen y ya tengo un poco de mi poder restaurado – Ya habían pasado cerca de 14 minutos desde que ambos habían llegado a una florería en una esquina donde se supone debían de aparecer unos poderosos hollows.

La diosa se levantó con un poco más de energía y con la capacidad de moverse nuevamente, entonces ella camino un poco mientras Godou se estiraba por el largo día que había pasado y repasaba todo lo que había ocurrido en una sola noche, un suspiro de cansancio salió de su boca cuando había notado todo el infierno que había pasado en un solo día.

[PULSACIÓN]

De un momento a otro es que su cuerpo sintió algo parecido pero muy diferente a la sensación de estar cerca de un dios u otro Campione y entonces volteo para ver como en la espalda de la diosa apareció una gigantesca mano color azul – En tu espalda Shinigami – La diosa observo en su espalda y noto al filosa garra que estaba a punto de golpearla, entonces…

[SANGRE] [GOLPE] [ROMPER VIDRIO]

Godou se había lanzado a proteger a la diosa por segunda vez en un solo día, entonces en el suelo y chocando contra de la ventana de la florería es que el cuerpo de Godou recibió la mayor parte del daño, pero el cuerpo de la diosa nuevamente fue dañado por culpa de los llamados hollows y entonces se materializo uno.

Un hollow de 3 m que tenía una máscara blanca con espirales verdes que tenía la forma de un Gekko y su cuerpo era la de un humano robusto con filosas garras. En la espalda del hollow apareció otro ser enmascarado que tenía una apariencia más humanoide, pues con un cuerpo delgado de 2 m 20 de una complexión delgada pero con algo de músculos y una máscara blanca con la forma de un venado, entonces este observo a los dos seres.

– Mierda – Maldijo la diosa cuando Godou la soltó y nuevamente era incapaz de moverse por el dolor y es que su cuerpo había sido rasgado por el mayor de los dos hollows, entonces Godou se levantó y se puso delante de la diosa – Que haces… huye mientras puedas… no hay forma de que… puedas vencer – Hablo la diosa al joven de negros cabellos.

– Tengo que admitirlo – La voz del joven desconcertaron a la dama – Ya no estoy seguro de si pensar que estos seres son realmente poderosos, o… puedo suponer que eres realmente débil – Comentó Godou mientras volteaba un poco el rostro y ver a la diosa de la muerte, pero la diosa se sorprendió al ver que Godou estaba sonriendo.

– Como puedes estar sonriendo – Pregunto la diosa confundida con el humano.

– No lo sé – Fue la respuesta de Godou – Lo único que sé es que los destruiré – Godou estaba a punto de cantar palabras de poder para invocar una espada, solo hasta que la voz de la diosa lo interrumpió.

– No podrás vencerlos – Godou suspiro cuando la diosa realmente no parecía confiar en su victoria, pero le iba a mostrar a no subestimarlo – No sin una zanpakuto… por eso – Godou al escuchar esas palabras es que volteo a ver a la diosa otra vez y esta alzó su espada hacía el centro de la espalda de Godou.

Los dos hollows quienes estaban ahí es que salieron corriendo en contra de las dos fáciles presas que pronto serían su cena.

– Si introduces mi zanpakuto… en tu pecho… podre darte un poco de mi poder… con eso deberás obtener el poder para vencer a los hollows – Godou volteo su cuerpo y entonces tomo parte del filo de la espada y la apunto al centro de su pecho y sonrió, una sonrisa llena de emoción y deseo de batalla que solo la pondría un idiota.

– Dame ese poder entonces, Shinigami – Habló Godou con una sonrisa en cara y entonces la diosa sonrió.

– No me llames de esa forma… mi nombre es… Kuchiki Rukia – Se presentó la diosa de la muerte al joven de negros cabellos y Godou sonrió suavemente al saber el nombre de la diosa.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou – Godou entonces se clavó la zanpakuto en su pecho y sintió como poder era vertido en su persona y una poderosa luz empezó a rodear su cuerpo, pero los Hollows ya se encontraban en donde los dos jóvenes y se prepararon para matarlos a ambos…

[EXPULSIÓN DE SANGRE]

* * *

 **Y con esto concluyo este 1er capítulo.**

 **Vaya que fue malditamente largo este nuevo capítulo y no es para poco con 16 mil y cachos de palabras, pero al final creo que valió la pena a decir verdad, espero que a mis lectores les guste este prologo que piensa explicar unas cosas de mi fic de Un Campione en tierras desconocidas que se tocaran como temas para ciertos eventos.**

 **Como vieron en este capítulo es que Doni llego 10 años como ya se dijo y termino con casarse ni más ni menos con la familia Kurosaki, ya que en este mundo Ishin murió en su última misión por la Soul Society dejando así viuda a Masaki como a sus cuatro hijos y es que en este mundo Ichigo tiene una hermana gemela.**

 **Aclaro que Mikan tiene un motivo de existencia y no es un fanservice por si alguien piensa eso y es que ella como los demás miembros de la familia Kurosaki tendrán5 una relación directa con un cierto tema de importancia en la serie, pero por el momento eso se mantendrá en secreto para poder mantener un secretillo en la serie.**

 **La historia será un Godou x Harem como Doni x Harem y puede que Ichigo x Harem, otras parejas no las tengo claras todavía y las estaré pensando adecuadamente, más no dejare todavía la lista de parejas sino como por el capítul donde ya haya mostrado una buena relación entre todo el mundo.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado incluso con lo largo que es, aunque en realidad solo hice 12 mil palabras y cacho ya que cerca de 4 mil palabras son descripciones de los personajes importantes de la serie, aun así espero que les haya gustado y espero que dejen un comentario para que me digan que les pareció o si quieren dejar una crítica constructiva la tomare en cuenta.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Una responsabilidad por el poder]**

El hermoso brillo ámbar del amanecer que daba fin a una nueva y hermosa noche, los brillos del sol pasando por la delgada cortina y llegando a sus cerrados parpados. La constante molestia no desapareció y no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos para poder empezar un nuevo día, entonces levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo para observar su alrededor nuevamente, localizando un típico cuarto de hotel que se vería en Japón.

Su vista pasó a su cama donde se encontraba Irene descansando cómodamente y aunque se encontraba dormida como dios la trajo al mundo, realmente no habían tenido las típicas prácticas que solían tener de vez en cuando durante las frías noches y un par de veces en las mañanas, más a Irene le molestaba tener que dormir con ropa y prefería sentir la delgada tela de las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo o incluso solo sentir el calor de la piel de su marido.

Retirando con suavidad la sabana que cubría su cuerpo es que él se dejó ver cómo había venido al mundo y entonces uso la magia de **[Re-equipo]** para ponerse el supuesto uniforme escolar que consistía en una camisa blanca de manga corta debajo de un chaleco gris de mangas negras horizontales con un pantalón a juego, aunque Godou se estaba maldiciendo internamente, pues debido a muchas cosas es que había terminado por tener algunos malos hábitos como sus esposas y amantes, dormir desnudo y usar la magia para facilitarse la vida eran buenos ejemplos.

Un suspiro salió de su boca mientras caminaba hacía la puerta del cuarto hacía la sala de estar del hotel y entonces observo a dos personas, acostada en el sofá se encontraba la diosa de la muerte conocida como Kuchiki Rukia y frente a ella se encontraba su mejor sanadora y uno de sus más fieles compañeras de batalla, aunque fuera la más débil del grupo.

Un hermoso y lacio cabello azul que llegaba hasta el final de su espalda y con unos mechones protegiendo su frente, su blanca piel cual frágil porcelana y sus brillantes ojos de una tonalidad castaña como el dulce chocolate. Las facciones finas e inocentes de la joven eran hermosas en su totalidad y es que tenía el encanto de una muñeca francesa de porcelana, su cuerpo cubierto por un adorable vestido loli gótico con muchos volantes de una tonalidad blanca y negra que recordaba mucho a los trajes de Erza, la dama estaba concentrada en tratar a la diosa de la muerte.

– Como esta su estado, Wendy – Godou preguntó a la niña quien se encontraba usando su magia curativa – "Siempre se quejaba de que quería un cuerpo mayor y justo cuando lo tiene, decide tomar esa infantil forma" – Una suave sonrisa nació en los labios del joven rey demonio al ver a su querida compañera, entonces Wendy dejo de inyectar poder y paso su vista a Godou.

– Su cuerpo ya se encuentra lejos de lo critico, pero salvo por sus heridas corporales, su energía no ha regresado a su cuerpo desde el día de ayer – Wendy se levantó y camino a donde el joven de negros cabellos – Solo tiene que descansar un poco para que se recupere y pueda moverse sin problemas… aunque tengo una duda – Godou observo a Wendy cuando alzó su vista para verlo a los ojos – Si tenías el poder para eliminar a esas bestias con tus propias manos, ¿Por qué tomaste el poder de la diosa?

– Mi instinto – Wendy ladeo su rostro con aquella respuesta – Hay cosas que realmente no entiendo y hay algo en aquella espada que llama mi atención, además, es como dice el dicho: "Si va a roma, por bien no venga"… no, era: "No hay mal, que actuar como los romanos"… no, era "Si vas a Roma es porque bien no haya al actuar como romano ya que es bueno y eso vale"… la idea es esa – Godou no era realmente muy bueno con los dichos en muchas ocasiones y terminaba por juntar las dos que tenía en mente en esos momentos.

– "No hay mal que por bien no venga" y "Si vas a Roma, actúa como Romano" – Wendy dijo los dos dichos y Godou se avergonzó un poco, aunque eso era algo lindo en el joven.

– Exacto – Respondió Godou sumamente sonrojado – Además, puedo decir que esa frase se aplicaba a cuando termine en tu mundo con Annie – Comentó Godou a Wendy con una suave expresión – Debido a que mi poder era diferente y mucho más poderoso que el más fuerte mago de su mundo, es que me vi forzado a aprender magias para vivir en aquel mundo, simplemente acepte los poderes de Shinigami porque ella comento que solo podía vencer con sus poderes y algo dentro de mí me dice que puede ser verdad – Había algo en la espada de la diosa que le daba una extraña sensación y no escuchar su instinto acerca de un dios, era peor que ponerse delante de un rifle olvidando que solo es un mortal – Pagare otra noche para que la Shinigami descanse, si alguien entra ya saben que hacer – Godou tomo unas cuantas cosas que algunos de sus compañeros habían traído para él.

Wendy asintió y se fue a sentar al sofá mientras prendía la televisión, un gusto que no tenía en su mundo pero que disfrutaba cuando su rey se lo permitía, aunque se preguntaba si su serie de Maho Shouho o algunos de sus Animes favoritos eran pasados en aquel mundo, sino era así, que hubiera una serie adecuada, además de que tenía que cuidar de la diosa de la muerte en lo que su compañero y amante regresaba de clases, así siempre había sido desde que se conocieron.

* * *

El brillo del sol junto con el color azul del cielo daban un buen ambiente a las tierras de Karakura y el camino de la cuidad no estaba tan abultada como lo era Akibahara o Tokio, las personas en lo general emanaban una aura tranquila acorde a la calmada cuidad que era, aunque Godou se encontraba pensativo acerca de los sucesos del día anterior, pues podía sentir el poder de la diosa de la muerte en su cuerpo, pero se sentía completamente diferente a una nueva autoridad otorgada o regalada como lo era el libro secreto del amanecer o la espada negra, más simplemente decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo temporalmente mientras continuaba a la escuela que había en el mapa donde Irene lo inscribió.

Caminando de manera suave por el tiempo que tenía de sobra es que observo algo que llamó su atención y eso era un grupo de 4 personas que llevaban ropas alborotadas y se movían de extraña manera, Godou podía saber que se trataban de meros pandilleros que se encontraban fuera de la escuela o simplemente vagabundeando por no querer hacer nada más que traer líos, pero decidió ignorarlos, solo hasta que observo algo que llamó su atención.

Los delincuentes se burlaban de un pequeño niño de unos 10 años de cabello negro corto arreglado con unas puntas salvajes que tenía una piel blanca y unos negros ojos, el joven tenía un rostro fino e inocente digno de un niño y llevaba una playera blanca con un saco azul con un pantalón del mismo color, aquel chico tenía unas cuantas heridas por los golpes que los pandilleros le daban y debido a eso.

– Porque no buscan alguien de su tamaño para golpear – Los delincuentes voltearon a ver a la persona que los había interrumpido y entonces se encontraron con el joven de negros cabellos que tenía 1.85 cm y tenía un cuerpo delgado con ropa que no permitía ver si tenía una musculatura bien definida.

– No te metas en lo que no te importa – Hablo la persona con una apariencia más amenazante como un cuerpo robusto más no fornido, aunque también debía de ser el más fuerte de los 4 delincuentes – Tienes el aura de un playboy y la mirada de un hombre de buena familia, así que, danos todo lo que tengas o te enviamos al maldito hospital y lo tomamos nosotros mismos – Los otros 3 delincuentes sonrieron y asintieron a las palabras de su líder pero Godou suspiro ante lo idiota que eran esas personas – Acaso no me has escuchado – El líder observo a los ojos al presente y el mismo ni si inmuto.

El líder notando que el joven no mostraba interés alguno es que lanzó un fuerte golpe al rostro de Godou, su puño había tocado la mejilla del joven rey demonio, pero la mano del líder fue quien verdaderamente había recibido daño alguno, pero Godou cambio su expresión a una más molesta. El robusto joven empezó a mover su mano para intentar aliviar su dolor, mandando a sus otros 3 compañeros para que le dieran una lección al joven quien se estaba pasando de chistoso.

Godou era una persona pacifista y prefería resolver las cosas hablando antes que con los puños, pero también era una persona que no daba la otra mejilla cuando ya entrego una, motivo por el cual se movió a la derecha para esquivar a uno de los matones y dio un ligero saltó hacía la izquierda evitando otro golpe y levanto su brazo cuando el 3ro intento darle un golpe a su persona, había esquivado y detenido los 3 golpes y entonces soltó con rapidez la mano del 3er subordinado para tomar su muñeca y traer el cuerpo del presente a donde él se encontraba para dar un cabezazo.

El delincuente retrocedió por la fuerza del impacto, aunque termino por doblar su cuerpo al sentir un pesado golpe en el estomagó que le saco saliva. Agarrando del cuello de la camisa al delincuente es que lo lanzó en contra de uno de sus compañeros que venía a intentar golpearlos, ambos cayeron al suelo y entonces solo quedaban dos. El último de los súbditos tomo un palo de madera y se lanzó en contra de Godou para dañarlo lo más rápido posible, pero Godou al predecir dicho plan es que se quedó quieto esperando y cuando el palo estaba a punto de tocarlo, es que se movió ágilmente hacía la derecha y dio un golpe en la boca del estómago que provoco al súbdito el inclinarse, pero Godou continuo con un golpe a la barbilla y entonces dio una patada la mejilla izquierda que lo mando a volar en contra de un muro dejándolo inconsciente.

La vista del joven de negros cabellos paso al del último presente que se trataba del líder, entonces observo con miedo al joven quien tenía una mirada que decía que pensaba lastimarlo de una manera sumamente violenta, dando los primeros pasos es que el líder escapo del lugar mientras gritaba que recordaría todo eso, entonces los dos siervos que estaban consientes se levantaron y agarraron a su inconsciente compañero para escapar también, al final Godou dejo que se fueran y camino rumbo a donde el niño se encontraba para darle la mano.

– Te encuentras bien – El niño agarro la mano del misterioso joven que lo había salvado de esos idiotas, una vez ya parado es que se empezó a quitar todo el polvo que tenía su ropa y observo a su salvador, su rostro era normal y no daba un miedo como los otros, pero sabía que era peligroso.

– Gracias – El niño agradeció al joven que lo había ayudado a levantarse como salvarlo de los maleantes que lo habían golpeado, entonces el joven se alzó de hombros con poca importancia.

– No he hecho nada que merezca tu agradecimiento – Fue la respuesta de Godou al agradecimiento del chico – Perdón si soy entrometido, pero, ¿Por qué esas basuras te golpeaban? – El niño no parecía tener mucho de valor como para poder robarle algo, incluso no debería de tener más allá de lo indispensable para la academia y un bento, entonces… que ganaban con golpearlo.

– Esas personas patearon esa ofrenda – Godou observo que en una de las esquinas cercanas había un florero tirado como las flores – Me enoje y se los recrimine cara a cara, pero ellos se burlaron de mí por ser un pequeño cobarde y entonces me empezaron a golpear – El chico mordió su labio inferior mientras su ceño se frunció por la forma en que había sido tratado por tan solo una buena acción, pero entonces Godou sonrió.

– Lamentas lo que hiciste – La pregunta de Godou sorprendió al niñeo, pero al instante negó y afirmo que lo repetiría de ser necesario – Entonces eso es lo que basta – Godou paso su mano a la cabeza del niño quien se sorprendió – Idiotas como esos existirán en todas partes del mundo sin excepción, pero mientras tu sepas que haces lo correcto y lo hagas, eso es mucho mejor que dar una paliza a idiotas como esos, el odio trae más odio así como la violencia solo provoca más violencia, así que, continua siendo una persona amable como lo eres ahora y eventualmente harás amables a otras personas.

– Hai – Sin ser capaz de dar más palabras a esas es que el chico observo al adolescente quien tenía el aura de un héroe justiciero, la imagen de una persona a la cual aspirar a ser – Mi nombre es Kaoru Unagiya, es un placer – El niño se presentó al instante que sus palabras volvieron a su cerebro junto con una reverencia, aunque no era algo sumamente normal en él al conocer a otra persona, saludar a esa personas de una manera informal no parecía nada correcto y por eso hizo aquello.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y el gusto es mío – Se presentó y como gesto de buena fe, es que incluso él había hecho una pequeña reverencia – Lo mejor será que continuemos con el camino a la escuela o ambos llegaremos tarde, si el destino así lo quiere, volvamos a encontrarnos – Godou continuo con su caminata rumbo a la nueva academia a la cual estaba inscrito, dejando en su espalda un niño que observaba hipnotizado la espalda del joven que le había salvado y le había dicho tales palabras, incluso el niño consideraba que era una persona casi parecida a un bondadoso rey.

* * *

Al final había llegado a su nueva escuela y no se le hizo tarde después de haberle pateado el trasero a esos buenos para nada delincuentes de la más baja clase, pero al final tenía que ir a la sala de maestros para saber dónde era su clase y todo lo demás, así que simplemente se alzó de hombro y fue caminando como todos los demás alumnos de la academia, esperando a ver que sucedía en aquel día, realmente dudaba de que eso pudiera continuar siendo lo que era,

No tardó mucho en encontrar la sala de profesores donde hablo con uno de los maestros y este lo acompaño a donde se encontraba su clase, la cual era el salón 1-C que estaba en el primer piso de la academia, sabiendo más o menos eso es que Godou podía no perderse tras un tiempo, así que una vez frente a la puerta es que el maestro toco con cuidado y el actual profesor salió del salón, los dos profesores empezaron a hablar y el que daba clase asintió para observar al joven que era bastante alto en realidad, entonces el guía se fue de regreso a continuar con su trabajo y el maestro le dijo que entrara junto a él para que se presentara.

Los dos entraron al salón de clase que se encontraba en filas rectas con todo el mundo copiando la tarea que el profesor dejaba para que se cumplieran, pero cuando el profesor entro nuevamente es que observaron que había un alumno que no habían visto antes y eso llamo la curiosidad de todos los del grupo, provocando así que se detuvieran para ver quién era esa persona.

– Atención clase, él es un nuevo alumno de transferencia, así que espero que todo el mundo se lleve bien con él – El profesor hablo con un tono serio para mostrar su nivel en la jerarquía escolar – Preséntate – Observando al joven es que nuevamente hablo con aquella autoritaria voz, aunque a Godou no le impresionaba cuando recordaba los constantes regaños de Makarov, pero tenía que hacer eso si quería que sus posibles amigos lo conocieran.

– Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y me transferí a esta hermosa escuela por el trabajo de mi padre, originalmente vivía en el barrio Nezu en Bunkyo, espero que podamos llevarnos bien – Decidido a evitar cualquier malentendido y poder tener una buena relación con sus nuevos compañeros de clase, Godou esperaba haber sido lo suficientemente amable como para no ofender a nadie… pero la presión de la mirada de todo el mundo sin duda era poderosa – "Así que esto significa ser un estudiante de trasferencia ¿eh?" – Godou podía entender un poco a las personas recién llegadas a una academia.

– Ya que terminaste con tu presentación, ve a sentarte – El maestro dio la indicación y Godou asintió para poder caminar por el salón y buscar un buen asiento.

Sus ojos pasaron a un asiento vacío, aunque sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a quien se encontraba sentada a la derecha. El hermoso cabello naranjizo rebelde y una expresión salvaje sumamente encantadora, ella era la hija de Doni y Masaki, Kurosaki Mikan.

La mirada de ambos se encontraron y los ojos de un color ámbar observaron los ojos de color obsidiana de Godou, pero Mikan volvió a su libreta para continuar con la tarea y Godou se sentó a su derecha para sacar su libro y empezar a resolver la tarea que el profesor dejo, luego podía pedir las demás tareas para poder entregarlas mañana, así que empezó a escribir y hacer los ejercicios mientras el maestro revisaba algunos pendientes… o eso parecía.

* * *

Después de un rato las clases habían terminado y la hora del almuerzo había comenzado, motivo por el cual muchas personas se habían levantado e ido en grupo para así poder hablar sobre temas que retuvieron hablar en la clase, aunque Godou se sorprendió de que nadie le hiciera preguntas y eso era por su apariencia, que en general era normal, pero aquellos rasgos salvajes le daban un parecido al delincuente de cabello naranja y muchas personas no querían acercase a él.

– "Acaso habré dicho algo malo" – Confundido del porque nadie se acercaba, ignorante de la verdadera razón, es que Godou soltó un suave suspiro al ver que él tendría que ser el que se acercara a las personas para intentar hablar, pero no sabía mucho de la escuela como tampoco de sus nuevos compañeros y salvo por quien se sentaba a su derecha, no sabía el nombre de otra persona como para intentar hablar.

– Es por tu rostro – Godou volteo a ver a Mikan cuando dijo esas palabras.

– Sé que no soy apuesto, pero tan mal me veo – Godou no era una persona ególatra y sabía muy bien que su apariencia como rostro eran normales, pero que le dijeran que su rostro espantaba a las personas de acercase a él, eso sí era un golpe critico a su orgullo.

– No es eso – Nuevamente Mikan hablo – Mi hermano estudia en esta escuela y es común que delincuentes vengan a retar a mi hermano y de vez en cuando a mí, siendo así, todas las personas "parecidas" a mí y a mi hermano, son consideradas delincuentes, por eso, incluso con tu rostro normal sin ningún rasgo que llamar apuesto, tienes facciones salvaje que hacen pensar a todo el mundo que eres un delincuente.

Las palabras de Mikan habían dejado a Godou sin habla. Él sabía que en ocasiones podía tener una mirada o sonrisa intimidante (y más desde que vivió en Fairy Tail), pero que las personas lo acusaran de un delincuente por aquellos rasgos faciales sin intentar conocerlo… no esperaba que sus nuevos compañeros fueran de los que juzgan un libro por su portada.

– Que esperas para venir, Mikan – Una nueva voz interrumpió la plática de los dos "familiares" y entonces Godou volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz, entonces se encontró con dos jóvenes y ambos eran mujeres.

La joven más alta tenía un hermoso cabello naranja largo que llegaba al final de la espalda con unos suaves mechones protegiendo su frente y con una horquilla en forma flor, su blanca piel cual dulce de melocotón y unos hermosos y ovalados ojos grises. Su rostro tenía unas facciones finas pero con la inocencia de una niña inocente. La dama llevaba el uniforme escolar que se conformaba de una playera blanca debajo de un saco gris y una falda del mismo color.

Acompañándola se encontraba una joven que era unos 5 cm más pequeña que tenía un cabello negro alborotado en puntas que no superaba el cuello, de una blanca piel como el durazno y unos ovalados como hermosos ojos avellanas. Su rostro tenía unas facciones finas y ligeramente salvajes que le quedaba bastante bien. La dama usaba el mismo uniforme que todas las demás alumnas.

– Estaba buscando mi almuerzo – Mikan respondió mientras sacaba una caja bento y se levantaba – Y no deberías ser demasiado apresurada Tatsuki, deberías aprender a Orihime que es paciente como se debe – Mikan le comentó a su amiga de negros cabellos mientras sonreía con suavidad, Godou recordó que esos dos eran nombres de dos compañeras del salón, pero ignorando eso es que tomo su mochila para ver si compraba algo o Wendy había preparado algo como un bento.

– Tú eres el chico nuevo ¿verdad? – Godou levanto la vista cuando Tatsuki lo nombro – Vaya que tienes un rostro salvaje, no la vas a tener fácil – Una sonrisa animada nació de Tatsuki cuando observo de cerca al joven de negros cabellos – No te preocupes, muchas personas intentaran llevarse bien contigo, al menos puedes hablar conmigo si tienes algún problema.

– Gracias – Godou respondido con una sonrisa al ver que si habían personas que no juzgaban a las personas sin intentar conocerlas, entonces tanto Mikan como Tatsuki y la chica de cabello naranja llamada Inoue se retiraron del salón, entonces Godou se quedó pensando en lo que podría hacer en la hora del almuerzo, pues intentar conocer a las personas no parecía ser la mejor de las elecciones en dicho momento.

Dándose cuenta de que Wendy no le preparo nada para comer, se levantó del asiento para ir a la cafetería donde compartía algo que lo llenara lo suficiente o incluso comprar diversas cosas para llenarse, entonces se levantó de su asiento y demostraba su altura la cual era verdaderamente asombrosa para muchos, entonces salió del salón para entonces sentir como había chocado en contra de alguien y el responsable mismo había caído al suelo, motivo por el cual Godou extendió su mano para ayudar al joven con quien choco y el joven al tomar la mano del joven se levantó.

Como era de esperarse es que el joven llevaba consigo el uniforme escolar de los varones y según su apariencia física, debía de tener la edad de Ichigo. Su cabello era de un color negro peinado con gel que apuntaba al cielo y tenía una piel blanca que resaltaban los ojos de una tonalidad azul cristalina, su rostro era muy bien parecido debido a sus facciones finas como de un actor o cantante popular, algo llamativo era que llevaba puesto unos auriculares negros con flamas verdes en las grandes orejeras que llevaba.

– Lo lamento – Godou se disculpó con el joven con quien hacía chocado bastante apenado.

– No te alborotes por pequeñeces como está, yo tampoco estaba atento por donde pisaba – El joven tenía una voz relajada mientras movía su cabeza suavemente al posible ritmo de la canción que escuchaba – Cuando me pongo estas bellezas y escucho toda la música que deseo, me perdió en mi mundo e ignoro este, soy casi como mi compañero Keima que es un gamer, aunque ambos tenemos buenas notas y es por eso que podemos jugar como escuchar música en clase – Comento el joven con una sonrisa divertida – No había visto tu cara antes, ¿Eres nuevo acaso?

– Así es – Contesto Godou al misterioso joven – Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y acabo de transferirme apenas ayer – Viendo que esa persona no parecía intimidarse por su ligero aspecto salvaje, posiblemente podría tener a una persona con quien llevarse bastante bien… y más un chico, con lo difícil que le es socializar con personas de su mismo sexo.

– Mi nombre es Sakamoto Tatsuko, aunque mis amigos me llaman "DJ S-K" – Se presentó el joven mientras continuaba con su ligero movimiento al ritmo de su música – Por ese rostro puedo notar que no hay muchas personas con la cual comunicarse, aunque de cierta manera es entendible – Sabiendo de su situación es que Tatsuko soltó una frágil sonrisa – Si quieres hablar con alguien o buscas algo, siempre puedes contar conmigo compañero, tanto yo como Keima y otro amigo mío aceptamos a buenas personas, espero vernos en otro momento – Empezando a caminar es que Tatsuko alzó su mano mientras se despedía.

– Así que personas como esa existen ¿eh? – Comentó Godou con una sonrisa – En tan solo unos minutos conocí a personas de lo más interesante, pero lo mejor es que vaya a comprar mi comida antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ello – Con eso en mente es que Godou fue caminando hacía la cafetería de la escuela.

* * *

En el patio de la academia se encontraba Tatsuki junto con Mikan e Inoue y otras dos damas que usaban el uniforme femenino, una tenía el cabello negro largo que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y unos ojos negro algo fríos, su rostro era severo pero con un semblante serio que le daba una apariencia de una dama concentrada en lo que hacía y el lunar bajo su ojo derecho lo resaltaba, la otra chica tenía un corto cabello marrón que llegaba a la mitad del cuello junto con una blanca piel y unos ojos negros-grisáceos, su rostro tenía el encanto infantil que era difícil de considerar con su edad.

– No deberían de rendirse con ese tema, Michiru, Ryo – Comento Tatsuki a sus dos amigas, entonces tomo parte de su comida para llevarlo a la boca.

– Te digo que es verdad, Shenryu me estuvo coqueteando cuando salió de la práctica de su club, solo está esperando a que yo muestre un poco de interés – Comento la chica de cabello marrón de nombre Michiru a Tatsuki para dar a entender su punto.

– Sabes que usualmente comparto tus ideas acerca de los constantes enamoramientos de Michiru, Tatsuki, pero creo que de verdad el chico del club de soccer le estaba ligando a Michiru y por donde observe, era un verdadero caballero con ella – Comento la chica de cabello negro de nombre Ryo a Tatsuki – Además, esto debía de suceder en algún momento, simplemente llego mucho más rápido de lo que pudimos pensar y no es que fuera malo, acaso ninguna tiene pensado enamorarse o tienen a alguien que les guste – Comento Ryo mientras llevaba una salchicha a su boca y señalaba a sus compañeras con sus vacíos palillos.

– Por el momento no hay nadie que me interese – Fue la respuesta de Tatsuki con simpleza a sus dos amigas, entonces recordó algo y su vista paso a Mikan – Y tú que Mikan, acaso el chico nuevo llamo tu atención. Es raro ver que hables con otra persona que no sea Ichigo y sus amigos como con nosotras, ver que hablabas con otra persona es algo sospechoso – Tatsuki levanto una ceja ligeramente acusadora a la peli naranja.

– Hay un nuevo chico en su clase – Pregunto sorprendida Michiru a sus amigas que iban en la clase de alado – Como es, acaso es lindo y qué relación tiene con Mikan – Viendo que una de sus compañeras y la que tenía una mayor facción salvaje de todas las mujeres había hablado con un joven, tanto Ryo como Michiru sintieron suma curiosidad acerca de esa nuevo alumno.

– Contestando a las dudas de Michiru, el chico nuevo tiene una apariencia ligeramente salvaje parecido al de mi hermano, aunque no tan marcado como el mismo, realmente tiene un rostro normal que no se le puede llamar lindo o guapo y para aclarar mi relación con él, es el hermanastro menor de mi padrastro, volviéndolo mi tío en ley – Las jovencitas se sorprendieron con aquellas respuestas de parte de Mikan.

– Así que esa persona es tu tío ¿eh? – Comento Tatsuki con cierta sorpresa – Y qué tipo de persona es, no parce ser como Ichigo que golpea a todo el mundo por estar de malas leches, aunque tampoco parece ser una persona que permita que lo golpeen.

– No tengo ni idea, apenas ayer lo conocí y siendo sincera, solo sé que esa personas es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a mi hermano en una pelea – Ante dicho comentario, las amigas de Mikan miraron asombrados a la peli naranja cuando dijo esas palabras – Aunque eso no es lo más sorprendente, sino que hubiera sido capaz de derrotar a nuestro padre en una batalla donde ambos usaban su 100 x 100 – Las jóvenes sabían que Doni, padre de Mikan e Ichigo, era una persona muy poderosa y fuerte que nunca antes había sido derrotado.

– Así que el lobo viste piel de cordero, sin duda es alguien que no es sorprendente sea de tu familia – Tatsuki nuevamente comento en forma de burla sobre la relación de Godou con Mikan – Pero si es tu tío y lo conoces de un día, entonces, porque no intentas pasar algo de tiempo con él para conocerlo mejor – Pregunto Tatsuki a Mikan con cierta curiosidad.

– Es la primera persona que tiene relación con mi padrastro y siendo sincera, hay algo dentro de mí que me pone alerta de esa persona – Comento Mikan tomando su comida – Tal vez intente hablar con él un poco más, aunque no estoy segura de cómo actuar frente a él – Godou tenía como su padre un aura misteriosa como si escondieran algo.

Las damas continuaban comiendo mientras hablaban, solo hasta que sonara la campana de regreso a clases.

* * *

Las clases habían llegado a su final después de un largo día y Godou suspiro al ver que realmente no había obtenido conocer a ninguna persona de su salón y aunque conoció a un joven interesante, realmente Sakamoto tenía algo que le provocaba cierta sospecha a Godou y por eso, decido que lo mejor era ínter-actuar lo menos posible con aquel joven de ser posible, aunque tampoco lo acusaría sin tener pruebas adecuadas.

Pero tampoco pensaba dudar de sus instintos y por ello es que fue caminando al hotel donde actualmente se encontraba viviendo en lo que pensaba sobre los muchos problemas que tenía y aunque el dinero en sí no era un problema urgente, encontrar un trabajo era algo que necesitaba todavía, incluso con todo sus tesoros ocultos en una dimensión de bolsillo, no había forma de que no llamara la atención de las personas si sacaba dinero sin un trabajo.

Cuando llegase a su hogar es que buscaría por Internet un lugar donde trabajar con un buen salario y así no lanzar sospechas a su persona. El viento soplaba con suavidad y tocaba su rostro suavemente, Godou observaba su alrededor en búsqueda de un trabajo o un lugar donde cambiar su estilo de vida y eso era porque vivir en un hotel era algo que no estaba muy en sus gustos normales.

Llegando a la esquina de la avenida es que saco su celular y observo la hora que tenía programada y eso le dio algo que pensar, pues lo mejor tal vez era comprar un numero celular nuevo adaptado a aquel mundo pues era poco probable que el suyo sirviera en dicho universo, así que observo el semáforo cuando cambio a verde y avanzó con tranquilidad.

En la cercanía observo el parque donde había salvado a Rukia así como también había obtenido los poderes de Shinigami. Entrando al parque es que busco un banco y fue a sentarse esperando a que pasara un poco el tiempo y pensaba en todas las cosas que tenía en mente, cosas que realmente le daban una enorme jaqueca cuando algo como eso terminaba por suceder.

Su vista entonces paso a algo que llamó su atención y eso fue un grupo de delincuentes enfrente de un grupo de niños y de una dama de cabellos naranjas que Godou recordaba haber visto en la mañana, más no era lo único que recordaba haber visto cuando fijo su vista en donde los niños se encontraban para suspirar con pesadez y levantarse para poder acercarse donde se encontraba la posible acciones de batallas.

– Ya te dije hermosura, deja atrás a estos patéticos niños y vamos a divertirnos a lo grande – Comentó uno de los delincuentes a la hermosa joven que llevaba de nombre Orihime mientras se relamía sus labios lujuriosamente, eso provoco que la niña diera unos pasos hacia atrás pero con decisión de no dejar solo a los niños.

– Váyanse – Gritó Kaoru con una mirada salvaje hacía los delincuentes mientras sus piernas temblaban por la posible paliza que estuviera a punto de llevarse, entonces uno de los delincuentes empezó a reír cuando escucho las palabras de Kaoru – De que te ríes, puerca – El delincuente dejo de reír y observo al niño mientras los presentes tenían miedo de lo que iba a pasar.

– Que dijiste mocoso – El delincuente de una apariencia más salvaje trono sus puños mientras empezó a caminar y Kaoru retrocedía – Te mostrare a mostrar respeto – A punto de lanzar el golpe en contra de Kaoru más una mano detuvo su avance al agarrar su brazo, entonces el delincuente como los demás presentes voltearon a ver y Kaoru observo con felicidad al joven.

– Godou – El niño recordó el nombre del salvador quien apareció en la mañana y eso provoco paz dentro de él sabiendo lo fuerte que era, más Orihime se sorprendió de ver al tío de Mikan presente en el parque.

– Que quieres maldito – El delincuente se zafo del débil agarre de Godou y volteo a verlo con muy mala espina – Acaso deseas que te mandemos a…

El delincuente no pudo continuar cuando Godou golpeo con fuerza el estómago del delincuente provocando que se arqueara y entonces tomo la cabeza del hombre que la llevo hacía abajo mientras subía su rodilla y ambos chocaban, debido a los huesos más duros que el acero normal de un Campione es que el hombre obtuvo un inmenso dolor en su rostro casi como para desmayarse. Godou tomo rápidamente al delincuente y lo movió hacía la derecha donde uso al delincuente como escudo del golpe de otros de sus compañeros y pateando al líder para que cayera sobre el delincuente es que Godou se agacho e esquivo el golpe del tercer delincuente, entonces tomo su brazo y usando la fuerza de su rival es que lo aventó encima de los otros dos delincuentes que apenas se movían y dejo inconsciente a los tres.

Godou era un pacifista que buscaba evitar la violencia innecesaria… pero debido a su código de honor es que no podía aceptar que idiotas como esos se metieran con niños o mujeres, posiblemente la violencia no era la mejor manera para solucionar algo, pero con idiotas que piensas con los puños es que es mejor usar los puños que palabras sordas.

– ¿Se encuentran todos bien? – Godou observo al grupo de niños como a la joven que aparentaba tener su edad, más los niños observaban sorprendidos a Godou y las niñas más pequeñas tenían corazones en sus ojos al ver al joven y valiente héroe que los salvo de esas malas personas, aunque Orihime estaba sorprendida de como Godou había derrotado sin sudar a tres delincuentes como si nada.

– Todos estamos bien – Orihime fue quien respondió a la pregunta de Godou debido al repentino silencio de los niños – Esas malas personas intentaban lastimar a estos pobres niños y pensaba detenerlos de alguna manera, pero al final incluso intentaron hacerme cosas – Como si no fuera nada importante es que la chica de cabellos naranjas conto todo lo que había sucedido antes de la llegada de Godou – Aunque fue bueno que llegaras, tío de Mikan-san.

– Fue mera suerte – Comentó Godou antes de procesar toda la oración de Orihime – ¿Tío de Mikan? – Confundido del repentino mote de la chica es que Godou se quedó confundido y pensativo, que le hacía pensar a Orihime que él podía ser el tío de Mikan – ¿Por qué Orihime-san me llama Tío de Mikan? – Debido a que hacer conclusiones apresuradas no revelaría el misterio es que Godou decidió preguntarle a Orihime de manera directa.

– Mikan dijo que eres el hermano menor de su padrastro Doni – Godou ante las palabras de Orihime se quedó callado y su expresión cambio a una de desagrado total, pensar que alguien en toda su vida lo odiaría tanto como para llamarlo hermano de Doni, tal acto era digno de un verdadero demonio en vida.

– Eso es absurdo – Habló Godou enfadado por la acusación sin fundamente – Ese idiota y yo no somos…

– **[En realidad usted y el rey de las espadas si son hermanos]** – Una potente como magnifica voz resonó en su cabeza y reconoció al instante esa voz como la espada sagrada No.1 de Japón, más no podía entender lo que había dicho – **[Técnicamente todos los Campiones son los hijos del idiota y la bruja y eso los vuelve para bien o para mal como hermanos y ya que el fanático de las batallas está casado con esa mujer, sus hijos se vuelven tus sobrinos en ley]** – Godou nunca había pensado en eso antes y apenas se entera que es literalmente el hermano de Doni como de Alexander a su vez.

– Pensar que soy hermano de ese idiota – Godou suspiro de la nada cansado. Godou observo a los niños y a Orihime – Creo que lo mejor para todos es que vayan a sus casa en lo que alguien se hace cargo de ellos, no vaya a ser de malas que vengan más – Los niños aceptaron y se fueron cuando Godou dijo eso y su vista paso a sus dos conocidos – ¿Ustedes viven cerca de aquí? – Tanto Orihime como Kaoru negaron con la cabeza y Godou suspiro nuevamente, obviamente no sería tan sencillo como pensaba – ¿Quién es el que vive más lejos de aquí?

Así es como los revelaron por donde quedaba su hogar y debido a que Godou no era de Karakura preguntó cuál era el más lejano y se revelo que el hogar de Orihime.

– Entonces primero iremos a llevar a Kaoru y luego te acompañare a tu hogar, Orihime-san – Los nombrados observaron sorprendidos a Godou cuando dijo esas palabras – Es la segunda vez que salvo a Kaoru de una situación como está mientras que siento posible que Orihime-san también puede volver a meterse en estos líos, así que los acompañare a casa para asegurarme de que ninguno de ustedes se meta en líos otra vez – Exclamó Godou con una mirada seria que impedía dar una negativa ante sus palabras y los dos asintieron.

– Kusanagi-san – Los tres entonces empezaron a caminar donde Inoue se encontraba del lado izquierdo, Kaoru en el centro y Godou en la esquina derecha. Godou observo a Orihime quien lo nombro – Ya que vamos a caminar un rato, me gustaría que me respondieras unas cosas – Godou se sorprendió de lo amable que Orihime era con una persona con un rostro ligeramente salvaje o violento como el suyo, posiblemente era buena persona por ser familia de Mikan.

Los tres caminaban mientras sacaban plática entre preguntas y suaves risas. Las personas que observaban a lo lejos podían considerar que era una hermosa y juvenil familia que ha pasado años difíciles pero eran felices, un padre de rostro salvaje pero con un aura noble y protector de su esposa e hijo, una dulce y encantadora madre que tiene una sonrisa como un enorme amor hacía su esposo y su pequeña criatura y un adorable niño feliz con su amorosos padres, eran el celo de cada pareja sin saber que simplemente eran dos jóvenes conociéndose y un niño al cual estaban cuidando.

* * *

El cielo poco a poco empezaba a tener un hermoso brillo anaranjado por la llegad del atardecer y entonces los tres nuevos amigos continuaban hablando debido a lo bien que se llevaban, entonces Kaoru pudo observar unos departamentos más adelante y señalándolos es que les dijo a sus amigos que habían llegado, entonces los tres aumentaron suavemente el ritmo para poder llegar a los departamentos y tocar la puerta para que una hermosa mujer abriera.

– Bienvenidos a Unagiya donde hacemos de todo – Una hermosa mujer de un lacio cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo por una dona rosada y llevaba un sombrero marrón que dejaba ver unos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro y uno largo que caía hasta la mitad de la nariz mientras su blanca piel resaltaba sus ojos marrones cual hermosas avellanas, sus facciones finas eran encantadoras demostrando una belleza madura y confiable como energía. Una playera blanca con las letras Unagi junto con un dibujo de un rombo incompleto que tenía mangas largas de un color morado y un pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo, la hermosa mujer tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo a la cual pocas mujeres podían hacer frente –Kaoru – La hermosa mujer se quitó el sombrero y aplasto la pequeña cabeza de Kaoru entre su generoso busto.

– Kaa-san – Avergonzado de la actitud de su madre es que Kaoru tuvo ligeros problemas para separarse de su madre con su rostro en un tono de color rojo cual tomate – Me avergüenzas frente a mis amigos – Infando su mejilla derecha con un dulce puchero es que Kaoru dijo esas palabras y la madre ilusionada de las palabras de su hijo observo a los dos jóvenes, aunque la duda fue claramente dibujada observando en vez de niños de la edad de su hijo a dos adolescentes muchos altos mayores – Deja que te los presente – La hermosa mujer observo a su hijo y entonces señalo al peli negro de expresión salvaje – Este onii-chan se llama Kusanagi Godou y es muy fuerte, el venció a siete pandilleros que me estaban lastimando – Ante las palabras de su hijo es que su madre abrió los ojos con horror y entonces noto unas cuantas venditas en su cuerpo y tierra en su ropa – Y esta linda Onee-chan es Orihime Inoue-san, es amiga de onii-chan y también fue salvada por onii-chan.

La expresión de felicidad como de admiración de Kaoru habían sorprendido a la hermosa mujer ya que era raro ver que su hijo hablara bien de personas mayores a niños de su edad… o incluso de su edad, pero ver la admiración que tenía por aquel joven era increíble, aunque también le debía unas palabras por el hecho de haber salvado a su hijo.

– Mi nombre es Unagiya Ikumi y soy la madre de Kaoru – La hermosa mujer hablo con un tono educado y refinado que era sorprendente – Al parecer mi hijo les ha causado muchas molestias y agradezco que lo hayan acompañado hasta casa, si hay alguna forma en la que pueda ayudarlos por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber – Los dos adolescentes se habían quedado estupefactos por la formalidad de Ikumi así como de sus palabras – En el local de Unagiya hacemos de todo.

– Y si le das trabajo a onii-chan – Ikumi así como Godou observaron a Kaoru quien había dicho algo sorprendente – Onii-chan dijo en las pláticas que teníamos mientras llegábamos a casa que se encontraba viviendo en un hotel temporalmente porque no tenía casa en Karakura, como tiene dinero suficiente para un tiempo no hay problema con dormir en ese lugar, pero todavía desea encontrar un trabajo para obtener un poco de dinero – Godou recordaba haber mencionado eso en uno de los muchos temas que los tres habían tenido cuando le preguntaron donde vivía – ¿Qué tal si trabaja en aquí en el negocio? – Ante la petición de su hijo es que Ikumi volteó a ver a Godou para saber que pensaba.

– Me gustaría poder entrar al finalizar la academia si no hay problema – Godou comentó esperando que realmente su problema de encontrar un trabajo a tiempo parcial pudiera llegar a su final, realmente no le importaba mucho de que fuera el trabajo siempre y cuando no tuviera que hacer nada que lo relacione con el bajo mundo como a Doni.

– Entonces te veo mañana a las 2:15 en punto – Godou asintió ante la hora en la que la hermosa mujer le permitió la entrada – Kaoru es hora de que te despidas de tus amigos y entres para tomar un baño y hacer tu tarea – Un rojo brillante apareció en las mejillas del niño ante lo que su madre había dicho, mientras Orihime había soltado una leve risa mientras Godou se contenía de soltar una tremenda carcajada.

– _Mamá_ – Con un tono avergonzado es que Kaoru grito a su madre – Adiós onii-chan, adiós onee-chan – Kaoru se despidió con una sonrisa mientras se despedía con la mano y los dos adolescentes le devolvieron el gesto mientras se alejaban, entonces la puerta de la casa se cerró y ambos detuvieron su despedida.

Al final solo quedaban Godou e Inoue quienes caminaban en un repentino silencio ligeramente incómodo para ambos.

– Es hora de que vayamos a tu casa ahora – Orihime observo a Godou quien dijo esas palabras.

– De acuerdo – Siendo un familiar de su amiga no pensaba que Godou le haría algo malo cuando le había salvado de los bravucones y entonces los dos se alejaban de la casa de Kaoru mientras hacían lo que podían con la plática, era desde extraño a algo incómodo dado que no se conocían del todo más ambos se esforzaron para lograr continuar su plática con la clara intención de conocerse mejor.

Al final lograron mantener una conversación estable acerca de cosas que les gustaban a ambos para ver si el otro tenía el mismo o un gusto parecido y aunque no hubo mucho en lo que ambos congeniaran en gustos, todavía habían cosas que realmente ambos podrían disfrutar o el otro podría intentar. Orihime se sorprendió de lo fácil que era llevarse con Godou debido a que era como un libro abierto para niños de todas las edades, simplemente hacía y decía lo que deseaba en esos momentos y era entretenido hablar con él, daba cierta comodidad algo misteriosa.

Las leves risas de ambos platicando resonaban por las calles mientras Godou esperaba que Orihime indicara donde caminar y donde avanzar, aunque Godou tenía que ser sincero sobre Orihime y su plática… " _única_ " sobre panes sabor Wassabi jalapeño, sin duda era una niña interesante. Tras una caminata más es que Orihime afirmó vivir en unos departamentos cerca y aunque Godou insistió en acompañarla hasta su hogar es que ella negó con la cabeza de dulce manera y Godou simplemente se retiró para ir a su hotel.

Durante el camino para dejar a Kaoru y a Orihime Godou nunca bajo su guardia por si aparecía una bestia enmascarada como la que tuvo que enfrentar la noche anterior, pero el no saber nada acerca de esas criaturas era algo muy malo para él debido a que no sabía ni cómo llamarlos ni cómo reaccionar por si había una de esas cosas que no era malvada. Toda respuesta a sus preguntas las encontraría con la Shinigami de nombre Rukia que debía de estar descansando en su departamento junto a sus guardianes dragones y demonios.

* * *

Tras un largo rato de caminata por fin había llegado al hotel cinco estrellas donde estaba hospedado y entonces camino directamente hasta el elevador para subir al penúltimo piso donde se encontraba su habitación. La canción del elevador era tan poco interesante como de costumbre aunque eso se ignoraba con las personas que subían y lo invitaban a leves pláticas sobre algunos eventos del día a día, solo hasta que llegaban a su piso y se bajaban y el continuaba subiendo hasta el penúltimo piso y al final llegó cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Godou comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo en búsqueda de su cuarto y esperando que no hubiera un infierno al entrar. El sonido de sus pasos resonada debido al silenció que había en el pasillo como en las habitaciones, entonces logro llegar sin problema alguno a su cuarto con el número K-444 y Godou puso la llave que se le había entregado en la cerradora para poder abrir la puerta y observar su cuarto.

La sala del hotel se encontraba limpia en su totalidad y entonces Godou observo como Wendy se encontraba observando televisión en un canal de animes, aunque no podía observar a Irene quien no había regresado a su nido de dragones, eso le llamó la atención levemente mientras entraba dejando sus zapatos en donde debía.

– Tadaima – Wendy quien se encontraba viendo un anime volteó a ver cuándo la voz de Godou resonó en sus sensibles oídos, entonces se levantó del mueble y salió corriendo a gran velocidad para saltar a los brazos de Godou.

– Godou~ – Ronroneando el nombre del hombre a quien había jurado lealtad eterna junto con su amor no pudo esperar mucho para poder unir sus labios con los del joven de cabellos azabaches, aunque solamente fue un tierno picoteo en los labios de ambos.

Godou abrazo el pequeño cuerpo de Wendy mientras ella se sujetaba enrollando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven además de poner sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello, entonces Wendy mordió con suavidad el labio inferior pidiendo la entrada de tierna manera y Godou no cedió por lo tierno que era, entonces Wendy empezaba chupar con suavidad y leve ferocidad el labio inferior, entonces Godou abrió su boca y Wendy introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Godou.

El reencuentro de dos amantes provoco una danza entre ambos mientras le pequeña lengua de Wendy exploraba con libertad el sabor de Godou y dibujar una vez más los trazos internos de la boca de su amante, entonces la lengua de ambos se unían en una hermoso baile donde ninguno deseaba separarse, entonces Godou pego más el cuerpo de Wendy y la maga simplemente profundizo lo más que pudo su beso.

Cuando sus pulmones rogaban por aire que se negaba durante un rato es que ambos se separaron y empezaron a respirar pesadamente mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el otro. Los orbes marrones como dulces chocolates se fijaban en los orbes obsidiana de Godou mientras el amor se podía observar, entonces unieron una vez más sus labios con sumo cariño para poder separarse con una sonrisa tonta digna de una pareja de novios que recién empezaban a salir, entonces Godou bajo con cuidado el pequeño cuerpo de Wendy.

– Sin duda me encantan estas bienvenidas – Habló Godou con una suave sonrisa mientras Wendy se sonrojaba un poco.

– A mí también – Respondió la niña de cabellos azules – Y si te preguntas por Rukia, la diosa de la muerte está tomando un baño con Irene… aunque creo que otra persona entró al baño – Comentó Wendy mientras ponía su dedo índice en la ranura de sus rosados labios – ¿Sentiste que alguien salió de alguno de los reinos? – Preguntó Wendy para descubrir a la entidad de energía conocida, aunque no podría decir quién.

– No realmente – Respondió Godou debido al hecho de que no había sentido a ninguna de las entidades escapar de sus diversas dimensiones donde descansaban sus bestias divinas y dioses lacayos – Me imagino que serán las encarnaciones lideradas por Irene de su **[Zodiaco]** , aunque no sabría decir quién es más probable que fuera invocada – Mientras decía esas palabras es que Godou entró junto con Wendy a la sala del cuarto de hotel y la sensación del aire acondicionado era lo máximo tras un largo día – Iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme, ¿crees que puedas preparar algo para cuando haya terminado? – Preguntó Godou a Wendy quien observo a su compañero y amante con una mirada de que esperaba eso fuera una mala broma – ¿Y esa mirada? – Preguntó Godou confundido ante esa expresión en el dulce rostro de Wendy.

– No existe platillo que sea preparado en tan solo un segundo – Respondió la hermosa dragona del cielo – Dices cambiarte en tu cuarto, pero al final usaras el [Re-equipo] para cambiar tu ropa y salir a la sala, siendo eso un total de cuatro a seis segundos antes de volver a la sala principal y debido a tus palabras, en esos seis segundos ya quieres la comida lista, por favor, ten piedad de mí – Habló Wendy a Godou mientras el joven soltaba una sonrisa.

– Creo que no considere eso, lo lamento – Respondió Godou con una suave sonrisa en rostro mientras caminaba a su cuarto – Espero una deliciosa cena – Wendy soltó un suave suspiro cuando Godou entró al único cuarto en la habitación, entonces rápidamente fue a ver que podría preparar.

Mientras eso pasaba es que Godou arrojo su mochila al suelo del cuarto y una luz de oro cubrió su cuerpo para cambiarse de ropa y tener puesto una playera roja con las mangas azules y un pantalón negro, entonces se tiró en la cama del cuarto para poder descansar de un día sumamente atareado mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y posiblemente pasara.

– El camino que una vez fue teñido para un héroe, este nunca podrá volver a la normalidad. Mientras el mundo conlleve peligros y los inocentes no puedan defenderse, aquel que porta la espada debe de alzarse en contra de los malvados para llevar justicia a quienes lo merecen y castigo a quienes lo ganaron – Una encantadora voz empezó a recitar esas palabras con un suave tono lleno de esperanzas mientras el brillo de las estrellas y la luna alumbraban el oscuro cuarto – Solo aquellos quienes pueden oponerse a lo justo e injusto sin problemas por el bien de sus propios deseos, llevando la salvación a quienes la merecen avanzaran en el camino derramando un brillo escarlata en su espalda, ese es el destino que has tenido que vivir y vivirás con él hasta el final, e incluso puede que continúe así tras la muerte del planeta junto con las estrellas – La encantadora voz terminó de recitar aquel verso y Godou volteó a verla.

Una hermosa mujer de un hermoso cabello que brillaba como el oro, el cual era lacio y largo al punto de llegar a sus rodillas (aunque en esos momentos estaba esparcido en la cama) y tenía dos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro con un mechón grande y largo cayendo del lado derecho de su rostro protegiendo parte de su frente y debido a la luz de las estrellas es que su blanca piel resaltaba de hermosa manera junto con sus orbes marrones oscuros que resaltaban sus facciones suaves aunque levemente salvajes que le daban la impresión de ser una princesa. Su cuerpo era finamente cubierto por una playera azul celeste que se pegaba y resaltaba su generoso busto y definía su delgada cintura, una falda azul pegada que llegaba hasta los rodillos resaltaba sus anchas caderas perfectas para el parto y sus piernas libres terminaban en unos pies desnudos, la hermosa mujer era tan hermosa que hasta las estrellas en su espalda podrían llorar de envidia.

– Layla – La hermosa mujer mostró una sonrisa cuando Godou la nombro – Por tu apariencia puedo saber que te escapaste de **[Zodiaco]** sin que Irene se diera cuenta, aunque no entiendo el motivo – Comentó el joven de negros cabellos a la hermosa mujer que tenía el cabello rubio y entonces la mujer se levantó suavemente en la cama.

Layla empezó a moverse en la cama hasta llegar a unos escasos centímetros de Godou y sentarse una vez más en la cama, pero con cuidado palmeo su regazo para que entonces Godou suspirara por haber entendido el mensaje y se levantó suavemente para poner su cabeza en el regazo de Layla y descansar en aquellos suaves muslos ocultos por la falda, entonces Layla con cariño empezó a acariciar el cabello de Godou mientras se detenía a jugar con un mechón de vez en cuando.

La agradable sensación de ser mimado por las suaves y tersas manos de Layla era un gran calmante para el joven de cabellos azabaches. La suave sensación de su "almohada" y las suaves caricias de Layla provocaban una sensación de adormecimiento que pronto lo haría entrar en un profundo sueño, más al final eso no sería tan fácil cuando la puerta se abrió y los dos cómplices observaron a Wendy con un delantal.

– Irene quiere hablar contigo, Godou – Habló Wendy con un tono suave mientras observaba a su amado en el regazo de Layla – Para que lo sepas Layla-san, hoy es mi turno de dormir con Godou-san y no planeo ceder mi lugar – Wendy dijo eso con un inocente tono amenazador que provoco que Layla alzara las manos com si se rindiera a las acciones de Wendy – Apúrese Godou-san, creo que tiene que ver con la Shinigami – Godou asintió mientras Wendy regresaba a la sala de estar.

Godou se levantó del regazo de Layla y ambos fueron a los lados de la cama para poder caminar a la puerta y ver lo que deseaba la reina roja como la llamaban todos los seres que trabajaban para Godou como encarnaciones, aunque fue un título que Lancelot le había dado durante sus primera batallas y que termino de esa manera incluso tras volverse uno de los derechos divinos de Godou.

Los dos salieron del cuarto y entonces observaron cómo Irene se encontraba con una toalla en su cabello todavía mojado y con una playera de tirantes amarilla que resaltaba su pecho debido al hecho de no llevar un sujetador y un mini short de cuero que casi parecía ser una rompa interior, aunque Godou se preguntaba si estaba llevando una o solamente estaba con aquel short para cubrir su feminidad, posiblemente pudiera responder eso luego y entonces su vista paso a la diosa de la muerte quien llevaba un vestido blanco con los finales con copos de nieve de una tonalidad azul clara, pero había algo diferente en ella que Godou no podía descubrir.

– Antes de empezar creo que deberíamos sentarnos – La primera persona en hablar fue Irene y señaló la mesa para que todo el mundo pudiera hablar sentados sin necesidad de estar parados y entonces todo el mundo fue a la mesa, entonces los tres fueron a sentarse en la mesa mientras Layla caminaba con Wendy para ver un programa con ella.

– Me imagino que esto tiene relación con el evento de ayer, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Godou con un tono serio mientras observaba que Rukia e Irene asentían – Me imagino que el baño juntas no fue únicamente por diversión, así que…. Vayamos directo al grano – Godou deseaba obtener respuestas de los eventos que estaban pasando y no pensaba esperar mucho para obtenerlas.

– Nuevamente me presentare – Habló Rukia para dar inició a la información necesaria sobre los datos de aquel evento y sobre información que Godou posiblemente necesite – Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y soy una Shinigami – Tanto Godou como Irene asintieron a las palabras de Rukia tras haberse presentado – La verdad tengo la memoria levemente difusa sobre lo ocurrido ayer y lo de hoy, aunque Irene-san me ayudo a comprender un par de cosas casi imposibles de creer, pero al final eso no cambia el hecho de que necesito de tu fuerza – La voz de Rukia demostraba decir la verdad, más Godou no podía entender bien a lo que Rukia se refería.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Preguntó Godou confundido debido al hecho de que realmente no entendía del todo bien lo que Rukia quería decir, entonces fue Irene quien explico eso.

– Yo lo explicare – Godou paso su vista a Irene y la hermosa mujer aclaro su garganta – En este mundo existen diversos mundos unidos pero paralelos uno del otro. La tierra es el mundo donde los humanos existen y conviven en vidas típicas de las personas y que va avanzando poco a poco – Godou asintió a la explicación del mundo donde se encontraban – Luego existen dos mundos, uno es llamado la _Sociedad de Almas_ y es de donde proviene Rukia.

– ¿Qué es la sociedad de almas? – Preguntó Godou a Rukia y la hermosa diosa de la muerte saco unos dibujos… abstractos por llamarlos de alguna manera.

– La sociedad de almas es un reino o dimensión paralela existente a la par con el mundo humano y es donde las almas de los fallecidos residen tras la muerte – Rukia señalo sus dibujos de un tipo de conejos que se dividían en dos zonas, uno era el mundo humano y el otro debía de ser la sociedad de almas – El trabajo de los Shinigamis como yo es la de venir al mundo terrenal para poder purificar las almas de los fallecidos y entonces estos puedan ir a la sociedad de almas donde descansaran hasta que puedan renacer – Rukia entonces mostró el como un conejo pasaba de un lado a otro con un lapso de tiempo indefinido.

– ¿Y esas cosas enmascaradas que son? – Godou preguntó y Rukia mostro un nuevo panel con nuevos dibujos y Godou obtuvo una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza, Irene no comentó nada para evitar un pleito con la diosa de la muerte.

– Esos seres se llaman Hollow y vienen de un reino llamado **Hueco Mundo** que como la Sociedad de Almas, es un universo paralelo al mundo humano – El panel cambió a uno de un conejo que pasaba con una flecha a una tuza… posiblemente – Los Hollows son los espíritus que son consumidos por el odio o las emociones negativas que los mantuvieron atrapados en el mundo terrenal, aunque en realidad pueden ser almas inocentes las cuales sufrieron la metamorfosis debido a que su cadena del alma es consumida en su totalidad – Rukia entonces continuó explicando el concepto de aquel mundo.

– ¿Qué es la cadena del alma? – Preguntó Godou curioso de la repentina información que se encontraba recibiendo.

– La cadena del alma es aquello que permite al alma mantenerse espiritualmente en el mundo terrenal y se encuentra en el pecho o el corazón del muerto y entre más tiempo pase en el mundo terrenal, esta cadena es consumida poco a poco y cuando desaparece es que el alma obtiene una máscara de Hollow y se transforma en esa criatura – Rukia respondió finalizando con sus paneles mientras Godou se quedaba pensando en lo que eso significaba esa información.

– ¿No hay forma de salvar a esas almas convertidas en esas criaturas? – Preguntó Godou debido a que no deseaba acabar con personas inocentes simplemente por algo como eso, toda persona inocente y justa no debía de tener que pasar por algo como eso simplemente porque el destino lo deseara de esa manera.

– La hay – Respondió Rukia con un tono serio – El poder de las Zanpakutos de los Shinigamis sirve para la purificación de las almas, mientras un Shinigami golpea con el mango al alma, este podrá ir directamente a la Sociedad de Almas para que descanse, pero cuando se trata de un alma convertida en un Hollow, la única forma de salvar al alma corrompida es cortando su máscara con el filo de la espada y una vez cortado, el alma del Hollow será purificada y será enviada a la Sociedad de Almas como un alma pura – Entendiendo eso es que una sonrisa nació en los labios de Godou al ver que los inocentes podían ser salvado.

– Entiendo – Aunque toda la explicación en realidad no era sencillo de entender para algunas personas, Godou lo entendía debido al hecho de haber comprendido cosas más complicadas antes y el concepto le recordaba a su derecho divino obtenido de Anubis – Ahora va la pregunta más importante, ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda? – Preguntó Godou con uno de los puntos de importancia de la plática.

– La noche anterior te ofrecía una parte de mi poder para que pudieras obtener el poder de un Shinigami temporalmente y así pudieras derrotar a los Hollows y eso paso, pero el poder debía de ser temporal, solo para esa noche, pero al parecer es que tomaste más poder del que pensaba darte – Rukia hablaba con un tema serio mientras Godou recordaba el evento de ayer – No estoy 100% segura y es más una posibilidad, pero de alguna forma, aunque mis heridas sanaron y me recupere físicamente hablando… mi energía no ha regresado a mi cuerpo – Godou abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante la revelación de la diosa de la muerte – ¿Tú todavía tienes mi poder dentro de ti? – Preguntó Rukia a Godou con un tono serio.

– Sí en realidad – Godou respondió con un tono suave a la pregunta de Rukia y entonces entendió lo que la diosa deseaba – ¿Quieres que yo tome tu lugar como Shinigami hasta que recuperes tus poderes? – Rukia asintió ante las palabras de Godou y el joven de cabellos azabaches soltó un leve suspiro ante de observar otra vez a Rukia – De acuerdo, lo haré – Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida de que Godou aceptara así de fácil – Yo te quite tus poderes y me parece justo hacerlo, además de que no quiero que las almas de las personas se vuelvan esas criaturas mientras pueda hacer algo – Respondió Godou con un tono suave – "Además de que Yuri y Hikari me regañarían de no tomar responsabilidad de mis acciones" – Pensó recordando a las hermas y amantes a las que tanto amaba.

– Es un verdadero alivió escuchar eso – Respondió Rukia mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio y entonces un sonido llamó la atención de todos los presentes, entones Rukia sacó un celular de la nada y su mirada se puso seria – Es hora de iniciar tu trabajo – Godou abrió los ojos sorprendido de lo rápido que fue, pero no tardo nada para asentir – Hay un Hollow cerca a unos 30 km de aquí, debemos darnos prisa para evitar que algo malo suceda.

– Solo una cosa – Rukia observo a Godou quien tenía una duda sobre todo eso y Rukia esperaba que fuera sencilla para no perder tiempo – ¿Cómo activo mis poderes Shinigami? – Preguntó Godou debido al hecho de que no pareciera que podría invocarlos simplemente con un cántico, aunque tampoco sabía si existía cántico alguno cuando se trataba de un Shinigami.

Rukia se quedó pensando y es porque había dos maneras de liberar el poder de un Shinigami, pero debido al poco tiempo que contaba es que se ahorró la primera y saco un guante rojo con una imagen de una calavera prendida en flamas azules.

– Así – Respondiendo de cierta manera es que Rukia corrió hacía Godou y con su guante agarro el hombro de Godou para entonces apretarlo y hacer como si lo empujara, entonces el cuerpo de Godou cayó al suelo con el brillo de sus ojos desapareciendo poco a poco, más eso no era lo más sorprendente sino que el alma de Godou había sido separada de su cuerpo.

Alejado a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo es que Godou se encontraba con su cuerpo pálido y traslucido y eso se debía a que en realidad se trataba de su alma fuera de su cuerpo y eso sorprendió tanto al rey demonio como a las mujeres presentes, aunque la razón por la cual todos podían ver a Godou era por su enorme poder mágico, aunque bien podría tener otro nombre como Ki o Chi u otra forma de llamarlo.

– Este guante fue creado para poder separar el alma de una persona o un Shinigami de un cuerpo artificial (Gigai), con esto puedo separar tu cuerpo de tu alma – Godou se sorprendió ante la explicación de Rukia, pero había un par de cosas que no entendía en realidad – Luego te explico lo demás, es hora de irnos… porque no estás en tu forma Shinigami – Rukia observo que el alma de Godou en realidad se encontraba como en su cuerpo y cuando Godou iba a decir algo…

 **[ESTREMECER]**

Una poderosa presión espiritual de una tonalidad dorada con los bordes de color blanco cubrieron el cuerpo de Godou como su fueran flamas o un tipo de energía muy poderosa, Rukia nunca había sentido ni observado un poder como ese en su vida, entonces la energía cambio a una tonalidad oscura rodeando por completo el cuerpo de Godou hasta que solo quedo una sombra vestida de negro, entonces la energía poco a poco fue retirándose dejando ver a Godou en su traje Shinigami.

* * *

 **Y con esto acabamos el capítulo de esta grandiosa serie…**

 **Audiencia: Buu, queremos ver a Godou como Shinigami y sus Zanpakutos – Exclamaron con fuerza muchos de los espectadores mientras lanzan objetos a mi persona.**

 **Si hiciera eso donde quedaría el encanto de terminar el capítulo en la mejor escena como en las series y animes, obviamente hay que respetar tradiciones tan hermosas como esta.**

 **Como se pudo observar es que vimos un poco de la nueva vida de Godou como su nuevo empleo y algunos personajes nuevos que tendrán relevancia en la historia como el desarrollo de Godou en ese nuevo mundo así como algunos cambios, como el hecho de que Orihime y Tatsuki no están en la clase de Ichigo sino en la de Mikan, además de ver que las personas no quieren relacionarse con Godou debido a que tiene rasgos faciales salvajes.**

 **Otra cosa es que Godou obtuvo dos amigos; Orihime y Kaoru, más nuevos amigos aparecerán en la serie apartando al grupo de héroes que poco a poco aparecerán, aunque todavía tengo que pensar en algunas cosas como el Rival Quincy de Godou y me estoy debatiendo entre alguno de los/las Quincys de Sternritter o un Oc, si alguno quiere dejar un comentario sobre un personaje para el papel de Quincy siéntase libres de decirlo por favor.**

 **Creo que es hora de revelar los personajes que harán función del Harem o a algunas en realidad, así que dejo la lista aquí abajo:**

 **Godou: Rukia, Orihime, Yoruichi, Nemu.**

 **Doni: Masaki, Cirucci, Nanao.**

 **Ichigo: Fem. ****Uryu, Fem. Haschwalth, Senna, Nozomi.**

 **Estas son las parejas hasta el momento, entre más vaya avanzando la historia es que más personajes aparecerán y más parejas se formaran, algunas parejas que ya tengo planeadas son:**

 **Byakuya x Fem. Renji.**

 **Grimmjow x Fem. Ulquiorra.**

 **Chad x Oc.**

 **Toshiro x Momo.**

 **Kurotsuchi x Fem. Aporro.**

 **Nota: La razón por la cual la mayoría de las parejas son personajes de la regla Gender-bender no es porque no haya querido creer un Oc para ellos o para no buscar una chica de la serie, lo que pasa es que soy un fanático de la serie desde sus principios, pero hay algo que siempre me molesto con algunos personajes y eso era la falta de relaciones,**

 **A menos que el personaje fuera de uno de los personajes más importantes de la serie (El grupo de Ichigo) o un personaje algo popular (Toshiro), no se formaba una verdadera pareja y eso es algo que no me gustaba porque habían personajes que de no ser porque ambos eran varones, entonces hubieran sido una gran pareja y eso se demuestra con la primera de las parejas.**

 **Yo siempre vi la "amistad-rivalidad" de Renji a Byakuya como algo interesante, pero siempre hubo una emoción dentro de mí que decía "Serían mejor como pareja" y la verdad, para mí eso es cierto, pues sería una rivalidad de Renji para que Byakuya la notara y le prestara atención y en algún punto se confesaran al otro, siempre hubo esa imagen y con los otros es lo mismo.**

 **Con Grimmjow es que le molestaba Ulquiorra por creerse superior a él y en algún punto simplemente se obsesiona con ella al punto donde en vez de odiarla, la desea solo para él en un amor levemente posesivo como un amor Yandere más o menos.**

 **Él último fue una petición donde a un conocido le encanto la participación de Aporro como enemigo de Kurotsuchi y quería verlos como una pareja donde Aporro constantemente estuviera a un lado del científico loco criticándolo y él respondiera de igual manera y en algún punto estos dos se enamoraran, así que decidí ponerlo por él.**

 **Ahora contestare los Reviews:**

 **Hyakki Yako** : Me alegra saber que te gusto la serie y siendo sinceros, no creo que exista alguien capaz de tolerar tanto tiempo a Doni a menos que tenga una voluntad de hierro o sepa tratar con personas como él, alguien como Masaki quien tenía de esposo a Ishin.

Más adelante, ya sea cuando avance esta historia lo suficiente para poder hablar sobre ese evento relacionado con John Pluto Smith, Annie Charlton y Kusanagi Godou en el mundo de Fairy Tail.

Y también ya tengo planeado algo con un evento como ese y créeme, realmente amara hacerlo.

 **Enigma 95:** Lo hay y es una mujer con mucha experiencia con hombres parecidos a Doni.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Me alegra saber que te gusto la pelea, ya que suelo ser bastante flojo con respecto a las batallas y más si son largas. Lo de la Zanpakuto, no puedo decir nada ya que sería Spoiler, pero te diré que los Shinigamis aseguraran mejor sus espadas cuando conozcan a Godou.

Claro, pero… ¿Cuándo hice un Lemon?, es verdad que puse o se mencionó un evento sexual entre Irene-Godou-Seilah, pero hasta ahí, todavía no ha habido Lemon.

Tomare en cuenta a las parejas mencionadas y arriba podrás ver las parejas decididas hasta el momento y si todavía hay alguna chica que quieras ver en el Harem de alguien házmelo saber, lo tendré en cuenta y veré si puede entrar en el Harem del que hayas pedido.

Eso se habló en el inició del capítulo entre la charla de Wendy y Godou, espero que te haya quedado claro y que te pareciera una buena excusa.

Muchas gracias y yo espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo.

 **Enigma 95:** Gracias, es bueno saber que la serie es de tu agrado.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
